ÓPERA
by Dayris
Summary: —¿Eres Yuuri Katsuki?... — Lo… lo soy ... — Quiero que me entrenes. Las palabras fueron fuertes y claras, y mas que una petición parecía una orden. (Omegaverse).
1. Primer Acto

.

.

**Primer Acto**

**_ÁGAPE_**

.

**_Bonjour_**

_._

Era un poco antes de las seis de la mañana cuando salió de casa. La obscuridad aun estaba presente, el rocío de la mañana lo recibió fresco y salino. Todos los días corría hacia su destino como parte de su entrenamiento matutino. En su espalda trotaba por el movimiento la mochila que llevaba sus cosas, a su lado, el caniche andaba igualando su ritmo, era pequeño, pero su tamaño lo compensaba en energía, evidentemente feliz de acompañarlo en su recorrido; a sus oídos se escuchaba el canto de las gaviotas y las olas del mar. Siendo tan temprano resultaba normal que el camino al Ice Castle por la playa estuviese vacío, solo los rostros de algunos cuantos que iniciaban su día a día al igual que él eran tan familiares como los adoquines por donde trotaba. El saludo amistoso nunca faltaba.

Al llegar a su destino sacó el conjunto de llaves que le permitió abrir las puertas de su lugar de trabajo. Vicchan fue el primero ingresar como una pequeña y rápida ráfaga de pelo café hasta perderse en el obscuro interior, no se tomó la molestia en llamarlo o preocuparse por él, sabía exactamente donde estaba. A partir de ahí la rutina era la misma.

Encender las luces del interior, revisar de manera rápida si en el mostrador Yuko le dejó alguna nota o recado que necesite de su atención (en un pequeño lugar abajo, había una cama donde Vicchan se encontraba echado, descansando), se dirigió a los vestidores, hiso los estiramientos de rutina, se colocó los patines y caminó hacia la pista.

Existía algo reconfortante en la imagen que se mostraba frente a él. Todo estaba en penumbras, las luces sobre las gradas y la pista se mantenían apagadas, iluminado solo por los cambios de luz del amanecer, comenzando por unos tonos grises opacos hasta ascender en amarillos y azules brillantes. Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido solo para él, una fotografía de su lugar favorito, lleno de tranquilidad y silencio. Inhaló el aire frio, observó el blanco puro de la pista, inmaculado y libre de marcas, lo llamaba con una voz silenciosa, algo que solo él podía escuchar y a lo que no se podía negar. Sonrió. Este era su momento favorito del día, la manera en que comenzaba.

Se colocó los audífonos, vagamente escuchó un par de patitas y el tintineo de la placa de Vicchan en algún lugar detrás de él. Ajustó el reproductor en el soporte de su brazo, y sin pensarlo más se adentró a la pista. Después de un par de vueltas se situó en el centro, oprimió el botón de play esperando un momento tomando una pose, cuando la melodía comenzó se deslizó por el hielo.

Era extremadamente relajante dejarse llevar por las notas, interpretándolas en forma de saltos, giros y pausas, todo en una combinación armoniosa que terminaba en sudor frio y músculos adoloridos. No existía mejor momento que este, en que era solamente él con el hielo y la música sonando en sus oídos. Se sentía libre, fresco, como una ave en el viento, audaz con cada salto difícil y eufórico cuando lo aterrizaba perfectamente incitándolo a repetirlo, el corazón latía en su pecho vivo y feliz, retumbando al ritmo de la melodía.

Cuando la canción finalizó sentía que no era suficiente, tenía que continuar, danzar mientras la energía zumbaba en su interior y dejarla salir con todos y cada uno de los movimientos que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a realizar. Vibraba y no podía evitarlo, simplemente estar ahí era como adentrarse a un torbellino que no dejaba de girar y hacerlo girar con él. Segundos después la siguiente melodía comenzó y de igual manera se dejó guiar por los movimientos que su cuerpo sabía de memoria, repitió el mismo proceso con la siguiente composición.

A mitad de la canción lo notó, mientras daba un giro observó por el rabillo del ojo algo que no estaba ahí antes. Al aterrizar se detuvo, la respiración agitada y su corazón saltando con fuerza en su pecho por el esfuerzo. La figura estaba del otro lado de la pista, por donde él había entrado, no podía distinguir quien era debido a la distancia y a su mala visión, los lentes descansaban en el borde de la valla donde el desconocido se encontraba. La luz que entraba por los ventanales no era suficiente para iluminarlo, hacía sombra justamente donde se hallaba y las luces que guiaban a los vestidores situadas detrás, obscurecían más la silueta de aquel que aparentemente le observaba.

No se trataba de Yuko, aunque parecía tener la misma estatura estaba seguro de que no era su amiga. Pausó la música, se retiró los audífonos observando a la persona. No le tomó mucho deducir que podría ser alguien ajeno a su circulo de estudiantes o clientes asiduos al Ice Castle, en ese momento era imposible que cualquiera, fuera de los Nishigori, se adentrara a la pista de hielo porque oficialmente seguía cerrado al público y las horas de práctica comenzaban a las nueve de la mañana.

— _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? _

Se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la pista, si bien no era un estudiante podía ser un cliente en busca de información. Por otro lado pensar que se trataba de un ladrón estaba lejos de sus parámetros por el simple echo de que no había mucho efectivo que tomar ni objetos de valor que valieran la pena, además, era bien sabido por algunas personas su horario, de echo, la idea de que se trataba de un posible futuro estudiante era mas probable que cualquier otra alternativa.

Mientras se acercaba la imagen del desconocido se volvió poco a poco más nítida, al estar frente a frente simplemente se quedó pasmado. No necesitó de sus lentes para saber quien era, a tan poca distancia lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Eres Yuuri Katsuki?

El fuerte acento detrás de sus palabras, aunque dichas en inglés, dejaba en claro que no era su lengua materna, pero eso él ya lo sabía.

— Lo… lo soy _—_ respondió en el mismo idioma. Escuchaba claramente como Vicchan se movía del otro lado de la valla, seguramente a los pies del recién llegado.

De pronto se sintió expectante y ansioso, la mirada de aquel inesperado visitante lo hiso sentir cohibido, lo estaba evaluando, sin lugar a dudas, pero el ceño fruncido y la aparente molestia que estaba expresando le llevó a pensar por unos segundos en qué había echo para hacerlo enojar de esa manera, parecía un gato arisco que en cualquier momento le lanzaría un zarpazo. Iba realizar una pregunta cuando el que tenía enfrente se le adelantó.

— Quiero que me entrenes.

Las palabras de Yuri Plisetsky fueron fuertes y claras, y mas que una petición parecía una orden.

.

.

Yuri observaba de manera dudosa a aquel que compartía su nombre. La información que había obtenido en la pagina de la ISU estaba acompañada de una fotografía, y en ese momento le resultaba difícil reconocer que la persona que tenía enfrente era la misma a la que compartía la imagen en su perfil.

En línea había visto aun hombre joven con lentes de abuela de marco azul, que por su forma no ayudaban en nada en disimular las grandes mejillas que indicaban que tenía kilos de más. Mirada de pánico como si deseara huir y una sonrisa evidentemente forzada. Su apariencia era de aquel que intenta verse bien pero falla miserablemente, empezando por su cabello y la horrible corbata que llevaba puesta.

Para ser un omega resultaba increíblemente lamentable. Parecía el típico nerd de las películas al que todos molestaban y trataban mal, hasta él sintió el impulso de querer golpearlo solo al ver su patética foto. Dudó incluso por un momento si se trababa de la misma persona a la que estaba buscando (el sujeto del video no se parecía en nada a la fotografía), pero al mismo tiempo le importó un carajo su apariencia, tenía un objetivo e iba a cumplirlo a como diera lugar sin importar que pareciera un cerdo.

Pero la foto del Yuuri Katsuki, entrenador certificado de Japón, no era en absoluto parecido al real que estaba parado frente a él, observándolo como si fuera un fantasma.

El cabello negro se encontraba echado hacia atrás debido seguramente al sudor por haber patinado hace unos momentos, lo vio peinárselo con su mano cuando se acercaba a él, aquel simple gesto descubrió su rostro. Los ojos que tenían la forma que exhibían su procedencia nacional eran de un profundo color obscuro que con la luz de la mañana brillaban en tinto. Existía un sonrojo en sus pómulos y casi le notaba la nariz roja seguramente por el frio. Sus rasgos eran finos y bien proporcionados; la ropa de práctica dejaba en claro el buen físico que tenía y podía asegurar que sin los patines era mas alto que él.

No sabía que rayos había pasado para que existiera un enorme contraste entre el real y la fotografía, pero en ese momento no importaba. Su paciencia se estaba agotando y el que estaba en el hielo seguía mirándolo como idiota sin darle una respuesta. Por un momento se preguntó si tenía que dar alguna explicación al respecto; realmente no lo creía, él era Yuri Plisetsky, el campeón junior, y próximo campeón sénior, no había forma en el mundo que se negara a entrenarlo, si no todo lo contrario, debería estar agradecido de que se lo haya pedido, especialmente si estaba dispuesto a hacer una de sus coreografías.

Pero en caso de que no fuera suficiente…

— _¡Por todos los cielos es Yuri __Plisetsky! _

El grito los asustó a ambos. No entendió lo que se había dicho, pero su nombre lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Giró el rostro y donde antes había nada, estaba de pronto una mujer que evidentemente no sabía lo que era el espacio personal. Lo observaba como si fuese la quinta maravilla del mundo mientras hablaba y hablaba tan rápido que prácticamente lo dejó mareado.

— _Yuko chan, cálmate, lo estas incomodando __— _se escuchó una voz mas gruesa en el mismo idioma.

— _Oh, lo siento._

Se alejó de él y sintió que podía respirar, el perro que estaba a sus pies se movía contento y ladrando evidentemente motivado por la energía de la castaña.

— Soy Yuko Nishigori _— _se presentó en un perfecto inglés mientras le extendía la mano, el miró la extremidad y después a la dueña de la misma, le devolvió el saludo sujetando de vuelta sin decirle nada, solo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, ella sonrió complacida _—_, un gusto en verdad.

— Las clases particulares son por la tarde _—_ habló el otro Yuuri quien salía de la pista mientras se inclinaba para colocarse los protectores. Ante sus palabras escuchó el jadeo de emoción de la chica a su lado. _Así que… había aceptado_ _—_ . Yuko ¿Podrías decirle qué horario está disponible?

La sorpresa y emoción que había en el rostro de la chica eran comparables a cuando Mila encontraba una muy buena oferta en su tienda de ropa favorita. Sin previo aviso lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el mostrador, el perro corrió detrás de ellos. Revisó de manera rápida un calendario en la pared junto a un teléfono y después consultó lo que parecía una agenda mientras balbuceaba cosas en su idioma natal. Decir que estaba emocionada o feliz era quedarse corto, esta mujer era la euforia en persona.

— Hay espacio entre las cinco y siete de la tarde, los fines de semana puedes tener un horario mas amplio, se que tal vez te gustaría pasar mas tiempo en la pista pero las chicas…

Yuri había dejado de escuchar, _¿Sólo dos horas?_ Se mordió el pulgar haciendo una mueca. No le gustaba para nada el escaso tiempo que tenía. Lo pensó por un momento, no importaba, prácticamente ya tenía todo controlado, solamente había venido a buscar _eso_ que le hacía falta. Dos horas al día serian suficientes, además ¿Qué tanto podría tomarle perfeccionar el programa?

Se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio y la chica frente a él le miraba con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? _—_ preguntó no muy educado.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, como quien sabe un secreto – Te preguntaba si querías tomar los domingos para ti, puedo hacer que la pista sea toda tuya, del amanecer hasta el atardecer si lo prefieres.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y la chica obtuvo su respuesta.

— ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? _—_ preguntó el otro Yuuri parándose a su lado, no traía puestos los patines y efectivamente era mas alto como había supuesto, no mucho, pero si había una diferencia notable, sin embargo quedó en shock por la apariencia del asiático.

Llevaba puesto los grandes lentes de abuela que lo único para lo que servían eran para resaltar sus mejillas como si fueran dos bultos de grasa que aparecieron como por arte de magia, la chamarra deportiva era evidentemente algunas tallas mas grandes, que en combinación con sus mejillas creaban la ilusión de que estaba gordo, el color de la prenda era igual a la de la chica detrás del mostrador, se podía leer "Ice Castle" de lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho y "Katsuki" debajo, el cabello que era mas largo de lo que había imaginado, ya no estaba peinado hacia atrás, ahora caía sin vida sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver soso y sin gracia.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó? _—_ gritó apuntándolo con el dedo sin importarle lo grosero que resultaba el gesto, la chica a su lado ahogó una carcajada. Lo que tenía enfrente no era en absoluto a quien acababa de conocer hace unos momentos, de echo era idéntico a la foto de perfil que vio en internet, solo que sin la ropa fea y no sabía si eso era mejor o peor.

El mayor pareció ignorar su comentario y simplemente sonrió sin importancia _—_ Mi familia es dueña de un onsen _—_ _¿qué carajos es un onsen?_ _—_, te puedes quedar ahí _—_ caminó hasta el mostrador donde escribió algo y le entregó un papel con lo que parecía ser una dirección _—_. Es fácil llegar desde aquí.

— ¿Lo dejarás ir solo? _—_ cuestionó la castaña, para su error en inglés .

Ante la pregunta se molestó, frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesto a responderle a la chica, pero antes de hacerlo la voz de su homónimo se escuchó.

— Si pudo llegar hasta aquí no creo que tenga problemas en encontrar el onsen Yuko chan _—_ la calma con la que habló y la mirada que le dedicó a la castaña le dejó en claro que lo había ofendido, ella simplemente bajó la mirada dándose cuenta de su falta _—_. Llamaré para avisar que vas en camino. Descansa, te veo por la tarde. Si tienes problemas para recordar el camino de vuelta solo pregunta a mis padres.

— Tch, como si lo fuera a olvidar.

Declaró molesto, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

.

.

No se molestó en seguir las instrucciones en el papel que el japonés le había dado. Simplemente escribió en el navegador de su celular el nombre de su destino y de inmediato obtuvo la ruta. Estaba a cuarenta minutos a pie y diez minutos en automóvil. Decidió que caminaría. Ya había tomado un taxi para llegar a la pista de hielo, estirar las piernas era algo que sentía necesario para su entumido cuerpo.

Se detuvo por un momento en el puente que unía la isla donde estaba el centro de patinaje con el resto del continente. El mar, las gaviotas, y el sol naciente resultaron un gran cuadro. Sin poder resistir el impulso tomó una fotografía, y, en menos de lo esperado, la memoria interna de su teléfono se fue llenando de varias imágenes que tomó a lo largo de su trayectoria indefinida, porque, para ese punto, el adolescente ya no siguió las indicaciones del navegador y comenzó a vagar siguiendo su instinto, o mejor dicho, la curiosidad que la ahora despierta ciudad costera generaba en él.

Puestos callejeros, restaurantes con increíbles olores, rodeado de estatuas y formas que no había visto antes, se sintió abrumado y excitado. Curiosamente sólo en una ocasión, durante toda su trayectoria juvenil en el Grand Prix, había pisado Japón, y ni siquiera recuerda con exactitud como fue la experiencia fuera de la competencia. Ahora, todo parecía nuevo e interesante, incapaz de detenerse en adquirir todo aquello novedoso y de buen gusto, o en inmortalizarlo en una fotografía y compartirla con el mundo.

Se detuvo en ese punto, estuvo a un _aceptar _de arruinarlo todo. Suspiró alejando momentáneamente el pequeño aparato. Tenía que tener cuidado, y mucho si quería pasar inadvertido en la pequeña ciudad. De inmediato recordó que no le había advertido a aquel idiota y a su amiga la excitada que no dijeran nada de su presencia. No le tomó un minuto buscar en línea el centro de patinaje y marcar al numero ahí señalado. Cuando la chica respondió soltó la advertencia y colgó sin esperar una respuesta a cambio. Rápidamente buscó en línea información sobre si mismo, esperando que ninguno de los dos dejados atrás hayan echo un escandalo en internet. Respiró tranquilo al darse cuanta que, al menos el japonés no hiso mención de él en ninguna de sus redes, las cuales, a opinión del rubio, tenían un escaso contenido.

Su teléfono vibró haciendo que casi se le cayera de las manos del susto. El corazón latiendo disparado en su pecho. ¿Lo habían descubierto? Miró el pequeño aparato como el precursor de un mal augurio, como el culpable que todo su plan se fuera a la mierda. En la pantalla resplandecía la notificación de un mensaje. El remitente en colores obscuros sobresalía como una luz de calma y falsa alarma. Era una de las dos únicas personas que sabían su localización.

_Buena suerte._

Le irritaron esas dos palabras. Él no necesitaba suerte. Le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer e incluso superaría las expectativas.

Con determinación se colocó la capucha de la sudadera sin importarle si sería capaz de soportar el calor ahora que el sol estaba mas avanzado, lentes obscuros y, una de sus nuevas adquisidores, un cubre boca color negro que había visto en el stand de una farmacia, complementaban su apariencia. Ahora todo su rostro estaba cubierto, se sintió orgulloso de su disfraz y astucia, prácticamente era irreconocible. No tenía tiempo que perder. Miró, con su nuevo aspecto hacia los lados de manera inquisidora, como esperando ver a alguien sosteniendo una cámara en la vuelta de una esquina u oculto detrás de un poste. Afortunadamente no vio nada de eso.

Bien, esta sería su forma de vivir de ahora en adelante, con cero presencia en el ojo público y cualquier medio de comunicación. Vagamente se preguntó si eso era posible. Su red de fans, que no era por alardear pero estaban prácticamente en todo el mundo, solían encontrarlo con facilidad.

Le resultaba increíble como lo seguían casi de manera acosadora y tomaban fotografías para su grupo. No es que le importara, nunca hicieron algo de que tuviera que preocuparse, sin embargo era molesto. Informaban cada maldito paso que daba y resultaba fácilmente detectable por su entrenador cuando quería salir por su propia cuenta durante las competiciones, era un dolor en el trasero hacer turismo por si mismo.

Cambiando la aplicación en su celular, abrió nuevamente el navegador, observó la nueva ruta y decidió que lo mejor sería ir directamente a Yu-Topia Katsuki sin distracciones. Ajustó el agarre a la bolsa de papel donde tenía las adquisidores que recientemente había comprado, tomó firmemente la agarradera de su maleta y comenzó a andar.

Mientras caminaba y otras personas pasaban de él, se preguntó si no estaba exagerando un poco. Observó alrededor. La pequeña ciudad era tranquila, el murmullo de las personas resultaba tan bajo que fácilmente era ahogado por el sonido de una radio proveniente de una casa. Algún anciano llevando un perro de raza curiosa caminaba lentamente hacia él sin prestarle el mínimo de atención, al igual de un grupo de jóvenes con el que se topó mas adelante.

Lo normal sería que, para ese punto ya le hubiesen pedido una fotografía o un autógrafo, _o se le acercaría un alfa joven y estúpido queriendo intentar suerte con él_. Sin embargo presentía que no tenía que estar preocupado en esta remota y alejada ciudad. Se sentía desconectado y fuera del mundo a manera que avanzaba y las estrechas calles se volvían cada vez mas solitarias. Como si se encontrara en un lugar aparte, un sitio donde no era un patinador si no un chico mas, un joven normal con una importante misión y objetivo.

Este tipo de sentimiento se debía precisamente a la ausencia de su grupo de fans que lo seguían a cualquier lugar que fuera, siempre y cuando lo supieran. Si se trataba de las competencias, solo tenían que echar un vista a la lista de programación para saber donde estaría, y por supuesto que en San Petersburgo no era un secreto el lugar donde entrenaba y donde vivía.

Se dio cuenta que no debía de ser tan arrogante. Era famoso, sin lugar a dudas, mientras las personas fueran fanáticas del deporte que practicaba. Pero, se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, que existían lugares en el mundo donde su nombre no sería reconocido, donde nadie se pararía a verlo dos veces además de su apariencia.

De alguna manera... se sintió entusiasmando con la idea. No lo malinterpreten, le gustaba la atención que recibía de sus fans, pero, verse de repente en este extraño momento de anonimato y calma le gustó bastante.

Continuó su camino revisando la ruta en el teléfono cada cierto avance mientras, internamente, imploraba que nunca fuese descubierto, y sabía que no solo lo pensaba refiriéndose al plan que estaba llevando acabo.

Durante su tiempo en Hasetsu, Yuri se daría cuenta que la aplacable ciudad funcionaba con una misma rutina. Que por muchos años se mantuvo y se seguirá manteniendo, desde la salida del sol hasta ocultarse en las montañas. Y que él, sin darse cuenta, formaría parte de ella.

.

.

.


	2. Colors of the wind

.

.

_ÁGAPE_

.

**_Colors of the wind_**

_._

Minako observaba la escena frente a ella. El patinador campeón junior Yuri Plisetsky estaba en su estudio y la rutina desde que comenzó a tomar sus clases seguía siendo la misma. Solo que en esta ocasión, además de estarse quejando como siempre, relataba una historia en particular a sus demás alumnas.

— …y los idiotas creyeron que podían hacer lo que quisieran, les hubiera partido la cara a todos si la manada de brutos no hubieran intervenido.

La maestra de ballet de nuevo observó fascinada como alguien tan bello y de apariencia delicada podía maldecir de esa manera, su boca y rostro definitivamente no combinaban en absoluto.

Habían pasado alrededor de quince días desde su llegada, su acoplo con los demás patinadores con los que compartía pista y aparentemente también con sus alumnas de ballet había sido sorprendentemente buena a pesar de su pésima actitud, pero si era honesta se había percatado que no era particularmente grosero; respondón, maleducado y mal hablado si, pero no ofendía con intención de herir o provocar daño verbal psicológico. Existían personas que podían destrozarte solo con una palabra, y _Yurio _no era de esos.

El molde que siempre acompaña a los de su género se había roto en el adolescente. Era fuerte, orgulloso, con un muy mal carácter y lengua de marinero ebrio, todo lo contrario a lo que se espera de un omega. Pero claro, el genero no influye en absoluto con la personalidad de las personas, y si muchos creían o pensaban que los omegas eran amables, lindos y serviciales, o incluso inferiores, es porque la sociedad a si lo había establecido. De alguna manera daba gracias que ese pensamiento con el paso de los años se fuera desvaneciendo de la mente de las personas, y era precisamente por personas como Yurio que eso había pasando.

Él proporcionaba una fuerza a sus compañeros que los impulsaba a ir hacia delante, sin importar tu segundo género. Aunque no lo notara era muy admirado por los jóvenes con los que convivía, y el relatar esta historia y cómo sin miedo se enfrentó a otros chicos que los molestaban a él y a Minami simplemente lo engrandecía más. Es como si enviara un mensaje oculto _—_ _"No dejes que otras personas te lastimen solo por que se creen con el derecho de hacerlo"_ _—_ Las chicas por otro lado escuchaban entre sorprendidas y admiradas el relato.

— ¿Altin estaba ahí? _—_ preguntó alguien _—_ Seguramente fue increíble verlo pelear _—_ terminó de decir con un suspiro.

— Es muy guapo…

El ambiente de pronto se hizo rosa, Minako casi podía ver los corazones volar por el aire invocados por las cabecitas enamoradas de sus alumnas.

— Los chicos del club de hockey de Saga lo son.

— La mayoría son alfas, y son muy buenos, han ganado varios campeonatos.

— Es una pena que no podamos decir lo mismo de los chicos de aquí.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y decepcionadas al mismo tiempo.

— Tch, no son mas que un montón de brutos _—_ alegó molesto el ruso.

— Pero lo que hiciste fue muy valiente _—_ comentó una las chicas _—_, no todos tenemos el valor de enfrentarnos a un grupo de estúpidos.

_—_ ¡Chiyoco! _—_ regañó Minako, era la primera vez que escuchaba a la jovencita decir tal palabra, tal vez Yurio estaba influenciando, y no de la buena manera, en ellas.

_—_ ¿No lo lastimaron verdad? _—_ preguntó otra dirigiéndose al adolescente _—_ Minami No ha ido a la pista de hielo…

— Menos charla y mas práctica _—_ habló fuerte y claro en ingles. No deseaba que Minami se convirtiera en la comidilla del momento. No quería que recibiera ese tipo de atención _—_ Chiyoco, Yurio, se quedaran una hora extra _—_ los miró seriamente _—_, conocen las reglas.

La mirada de reproche que le dedicó el rubio le dejó en claro que no estaba feliz, pero no podía importarle menos, a estas alturas ya debía saber que las malas palabras y comportamientos inapropiados no eran aceptados dentro de la pista ni en su estudio. Desde su llegada ya había sido castigado al menos unas quince veces por Yuuri y por ella.

Mientras la clase continuaba, Minako no pudo evitar pensar en la otra persona que estuvo involucrada en la _pelea_ de Yurio y sentir algo nada placentero en su estómago.

Kenjirou Minami era uno de los chicos a los que Yuuri daba clases. Compartía pista con Yurio y se podía ver desde muy lejos la enorme admiración que le tenía al patinador ruso, prácticamente había proclamado su fanatismo desde que lo vio. Aunque al principio el mayor lo ignoraba, comenzó a ponerle atención cuando Minami le habló de la existencia de otra pista de hielo en la ciudad de Saga, invitándolo a ir con él a practicar si lo deseaba. Por supuesto que el rubio aceptó, debido a que la pista en el Ice Castle era ocupada por las chicas de danza sincronizada que literalmente usaban todo el espacio haciendo imposible que alguien mas pudiera practicar mientras ellas lo hacen, tener mas tiempo para patinar, aparte de su horario, aunque sea en otro lugar era mas que una buena idea para el adolescente.

La pista a la que Minami asistía, si es que podía llamarse así, era una enorme bodega a la que acondicionaron para albergar varias pistas de hielo en la que entrenaba también un equipo de hockey local. Minako y los demás conocía el lugar y era un poco decadente en su opinión personal, pero conocían al dueño, y mientras los dos chicos estuvieran ahí podían estar tranquilos de que estaban bien cuidados.

La amistad entre ambos adolescentes se hizo evidente, aunque Yurio insultaba de vez en cuando a Minami, este no se inmutaba en absoluto, si no todo lo contrario, el chico que era un año menor admiraba al ruso y tomaba sus ofensas como si fueran consejos, incluso había llegado a llamarle _senpai._

Sin embargo, Minami no esperaba que una pesadilla del pasado lo alcanzara, y tuviera que enfrentarla al lado del patinador que tanto admiraba.

Fue una noche cuando Serik Altin y su hijo llegaron a Yu-Topia, y no precisamente con buenas noticias. Ella se encontraba ahí como era común, y también fue partícipe de lo que el entrenador de hockey le iba a contar a Yuuri. Al parecer sus dos estudiantes se vieron involucrados en una pelea ese mismo día, donde incluso la policía estuvo involucrada.

La primera versión de los hechos ocurridos en la prefectura de Saga se relató de la siguiente manera: Un grupo de estudiantes, que se encontraban de visita por un viaje escolar, fueron molestados por dos jóvenes, lo que escaló en una pelea donde otros adolescentes se unieron a la disputa, el resultado final: Tres estudiantes con golpes menores y cinco con heridas un poco mas graves, nariz rota, ojo morado y la falta de un diente solo para enumerar algunas. Al parecer no todos los involucrados fueron atrapados ya que la mayoría huyó cuando la policía arribó al lugar. Sin embargo, existe una descripción muy detallada de uno de los principales agresores: Extranjero, rubio, de ojos verdosos.

Uno de los profesores a cargo de los estudiantes agredidos levantó la denuncia y exigía un castigo a los delincuentes así como una retribución por los daños causados.

Esta era una acusación grave. Sin embargo toda historia tiene dos partes, y la otra versión es la siguiente:

Según la declaración de tres de los involucrados en la pela, el hostigamiento fue hacia los dos patinadores y no al revés, y había dado inicio desde la estación de tren.

Los tres miembros del club de hockey que iban a la _bodega _(nombre con el se referían a la pista de hielo donde entrenaban),fueron testigos de cómo un grupo de estudiantes mayores a los dos chicos comenzaron a insultar a los patinadores, ellos los ignoraron por completo, o mejor dicho, Kenjirou lo hizo, porque por obvias razones el chico extranjero no entendió nada. Pero en cambio ellos si habían escuchado fuerte y claro. Y no les gustó en absoluto lo que habían dicho.

Supieron que las cosas no iban a terminar bien cuando ese grupo en particular se había dedicado a seguirlos. Tomando distancia los observaban con ojo de halcón, a fin y al cabo se dirigían al mismo lugar. Las cosas se complicaron cuando _el grupo, _aparentemente cansado de ser ignorado, los interceptaron en una parte del camino teniendo como objetivo a su compatriota, fue en ese momento cuando los chicos decidieron intervenir. En los escasos segundos que les tomó ir en defensa de los patinadores, el extranjero ya había soltado su puño contra uno de los agresores.

Lo que realmente hizo que todo se saliera de control fue que, por desgracia para los hostigadores, la pelea dio inicio justo afuera de un puesto de ramen donde los chicos del club de hockey parecían haber adoptado como punto de reunión, y efectivamente ese día la mayoría de ellos estaban ahí. Siendo atraídos por el escándalo y viendo que algunos de sus miembros estaban en medio de una confrontación no dudaron en intervenir, o mejor dicho, soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Otabek, que había estado en la tienda de ramen, declaró que él mismo había sacado a Yurio de la pelea, mientras que otro de sus compañeros hizo lo mismo con Minami, ellos ya se encontraban muy lejos antes de que llegara la policía.

Esta era la versión de los hechos y se podía demostrar con las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante y de la tienda de conveniencia que estaba del otro lado de la calle, incluso se podían solicitar también los videos de seguridad de la estación de tren, donde se supone inició el hostigamiento.

Pero no fue por esto que la demanda no procesó, si no por otro motivo que una compañera del grupo de estudiantes que estaba de visita proporcionó. Era, una verdad espeluznante.

Los estudiantes que habían iniciado esta disputa pertenecían a la antigua escuela de Minami, donde el chico había sufrido de un terrible proceso de acoso y bullying en su contra, a tal grado que incluso lo agredieron físicamente de manera severa, aunque esto no fue comprobado. Casualmente, algunos de los alumnos que fueron acusados por el acoso hacia Minami, eran los que estaban involucrados en la reciente pelea. Lo que habían escuchado los tres chicos del club de hockey habían sido frases como:

— "_Hey Kenjirou, ¿Ya te convertiste finalmente en omega por estar bailando?"_

— "_¿Esa es tu novia? ¿Y quién se las va a meter cuando entren en celo? "_

— "_Ni un carajo que eres alfa, no eres más que una puta omega"_

— "_Te vamos hacer chillar como perra, como la ultima vez, ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

Y esas eran solamente algunas. Salió a la luz que incluso hubo una demanda en contra de la escuela echa por parte de la familia de Minami precisamente por el acoso contra el menor de sus hijos que fue resuelta de una manera muy discreta. Poco después de estos sucesos la familia Kenjirou se mudó de prefectura.

Todos esos elementos hicieron que el profesor que respaldaba a los estudiantes no tuvieran otra opción que desistir de cualquier tipo de acusación en contra de los chicos de Saga, porque, si deseaban continuar, la contraparte exigiría que se abriera una investigación y se cercioraría que todo el país se enterara de este caso, asegurándose de arrastrar la reputación de la escuela y sus alumnos por los suelos.

Al final todo quedó en que fue un malentendido y ambas partes se retiraron sin ningún castigo de por medio.

Prácticamente Altin se encargó de la situación porque sus muchachos estuvieron involucrados, incluido su hijo. Y el echo de que el comandante de la prefectura fuera su amigo ayudó bastante. Pero mas que nada al hombre extranjero, al igual que a sus alumnos, no le gustó en absoluto la verdad detrás de la agresión y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que los idiotas retrógrados que iniciaron todo se salieran con la suya.

A pesar de que Minami y Yurio no fueron detenidos, Altin debía de dar conocimiento sobre lo sucedido.

El Kazajo sabía que los dos patinadores eran de Hasetsu, y al desconocer el paradero de los padres de Minami, tomó la decisión de infórmale primero a Katsuki, sabía que era el entrenador de los dos muchachos y que estaba a cargo del adolescente ruso. Otra de las razones que le llevó a tomar esta decisión fue por lo delicado del tema, dedujo que Minami había sufrido demasiado por el acoso en su escuela anterior al grado que su familia tuvo que mudarse. Le preocupaba la reacción del chico al confrontarse a sus antiguos acosadores, así como la de los padres del muchacho cuando se enteraran.

Yurio no estuvo presente en esa conversación por petición del entrenador y entendió el porque; a pesar de ser uno de los involucrados, Altin quería proteger el pasado de Minami, no les correspondía a ellos exponerlo de esta manera, y si Yurio no había dicho nada al respecto es porque había tomado la situación como una simple pelea y no quería que lo regañaran o castigaran.

_Tal vez por eso se había ido a dormir temprano…_

Decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar con los padres de Minami esa misma noche, habían pasado horas desde el suceso y no sabían que tanto había afectado al adolescente, era importante que lo supieran. Cuando se encontraron con ellos y les contaron lo que había pasado sobra decir lo conmocionados, enfurecidos y preocupados que se sintieron. Sí hubo un cambio en el menor de sus hijos ese día, pero nunca sospecharon que se debía a que sus antiguos acosadores trataron de molestarlo de nuevo.

Agradecieron a los Altin por su intervención y ayuda, llegaron al mutuo acuerdo de que todo el asunto se mantuviera en secreto, no porque les avergonzara, si no para proteger a Minami.

Pero…

Este era el tercer día en que Minami no se presentaba en la pista, el día anterior le tocaba clase de ballet y tampoco se mostró. Y para su mala suerte una de las chicas preguntó al respecto a Yurio, quien ni lento ni perezoso relató lo sucedido.

Cuando despidió a los dos chicos que se habían quedado la hora extra se preguntó si debía de hablar con Yuuri para hacerle una visita al adolescente.

.

.

Yuri caminaba alado de Chiyoco, no era la primera vez que se acompañaban al finalizar las clases de ballet que tomaban juntos. La adolescente era también patinadora, formaba parte del grupo de danza que entrenaba el Katsudon, Yuko y _sensei_, por lo que se veían en la pista de hielo. Aunque su entrenamiento terminaba cuando el suyo comenzaba, algunas de las chicas se quedaban a mirar su practica. Ella podía entrar en la categoría de personas aceptables y no ruidosas, especialmente porque la chica tenía tres gatos y siempre compartía la vida de sus mascotas felinas, por lo tanto le resultaba tolerable su presencia.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu rutina?

_—_ Mas clases de ballet _—_ respondió sin esconder su molestia _—_. El Katsudon dice que tengo que ser "grácil" con mis figuras. Si sigo así terminaré convirtiéndome en un maldito bailarín.

Chiyoco sonrió, se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a las malas palabras del ruso _—_ Si sensei lo dice es porque es verdad, el es muy buen bailarín ¿Sabias? Incluso Minako sensei nos ha dicho que si no fuera entrenador de patinaje, definitivamente sería un maestro de ballet, creo que hubiesen formado una escuela. Es muy admirable cuando baila _—_ terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

Eso ya lo sabía, él mismo lo había visto patinar. El baile de puntas era la base del Katsudon, incluso Lilia se lo había confirmado desde el instante en que vio la rutina. El ballet era la clave para lograr su objetivo, por eso las clases habían aumentado, ahora pasaba mas tiempo en el estudio de sensei que en la pista.

.

— _Escucha, no te hagas ilusiones, no pienso cambiar de entrenador, solo tienes que instruirme en una coreografía tuya. Y de una vez te advierto que no voy a usar la rutina para una competencia. Voy a pagar por tus clases y no pienso dar mas que eso._

_Sentenció de manera firme en su primera sesión, tenía que aclarar ese punto de una vez por todas. Si tenía pensado usar la rutina sin fines de lucro entonces el japonés tampoco iba a obtener beneficio de eso._

— _De acuerdo — le respondió con profunda calma y una sonrisa boba —. Supongo que ya tienes una coreografía en mente. _

_Inclinó la cabeza a manera de afirmación __— Ágape. _

_La coreografía en sí ya la dominaba, pero, a ojos críticos no era perfecta. Cuando terminó de patinar, porque le pidió que le mostrara sus avances, el japonés desde la valla sólo hizo dos preguntas:_

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando? _

— _Dos semanas — no le impresionó la sorpresa que vio en su rostro, aunque la coreografía tenía un nivel medio, según sus expectativas, dominarla en tan poco lapso no le fue difícil, a cualquier otro tal vez le hubiese tomado mas tiempo, pero no a él. _

_No le dijo nada al respecto, le pidió que se acercara y le hizo la segunda pregunta, una de las tantas que Yuri sospechaba de antemano le iba hacer._

— _¿En que piensas cuando patinas? No solo esta rutina, si no en general._

_Esa no era la pregunta que esperaba, había supuesto que le preguntaría "¿Por qué esa rutina?" Incluso ya tenía una respuesta preparada. Pero la seriedad con que la realizó el japonés le hizo responder de igual manera. _

— _En ganar por supuesto — no había duda ni vacilación al respecto, de echo se ofendió que le hiciera una cuestión tan ridícula. A esas alturas cualquiera que conociera el mínimo de su trayectoria sabría que apuntaba a convertirse en el mejor, en derrocar a Viktor y superar todos su records. Haberle preguntado eso, era lo mismo que si le hubiese preguntado porqué patina. _

_El otro Yuuri se quedó en silencio, solo lo miró de manera seria, como si estuviera evaluando su respuesta, pero no se dejó intimidar de la mirada café de quien había elegido como su entrenador de manera temporal, todo lo contrario, aceptó el reto e igualando su semblante le regresó la mirada. Fueron largos los segundos hasta que el japonés parpadeó, dando un muy ligero suspiro procedió a señalar cada movimiento de la rutina y los cambios que tenía que realizar, también le mencionó que debía de tomar clases de ballet, lo que lo llevó a conocer a la coreógrafa del equipo de danza sincronizada local, Minako sensei._

_._

Las clases de ballet aumentaron al grado de tener cuatro días por semana, sin embargo, sospechaba que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Durante los últimos días se ha estado preguntando si el katsudon no le estaba ocultando algo sobre la rutina, algún secreto de cómo realizarla correctamente, porque si lo único que había por mejorar era en hacer sus movimientos más "gráciles", la misma Lilia pudo habérselo señalado e incluso darle clases, por algo era su coreógrafa y una ballerina retirada, en cambio solo le dijo que la rutina no estaba completa y se negó decirle en que estaba fallando, además de que agregó que nunca podría igualar a Katsuki. Sobra decir la rabia que sintió al escucharla, e hiso como meta personal el superar el ágape original, el suyo sería mejor y con creces.

Por ese motivo viajó sin dudarlo hasta Japón, a buscar a la única persona que podía decirle lo que le hacía falta a la coreografía para volverse perfecta y mejorarla en el proceso. Y aunque reconocía que estaba puliendo sus movimientos, la duda si lo estaba haciendo de manera correcta lo cubría, especialmente por la actitud del japonés.

Como entrenador era… demasiado dócil. No le gritaba en absoluto, no le regañaba por agregarle pasos a la coreografía o realizar saltos que, según Yakov, no estaba listo para hacer aunque pudiera ejecutarlos perfectamente, simplemente lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, eso si, le señalaba la manera correcta cómo debía conectar los nuevos movimientos con los ya existentes y la secuencia de pasos que quedaban mejor. Porque ese era su punto malo, el artístico. Para eso particularmente ensayaba ballet con sensei, era lo único en lo que se enfocaba, en que sus movimientos fueran "grácil" y nada más.

_Pero…_

¿Y si,porque no quiso _comprar _la rutina el muy bastardo se estaba guardando el secreto de Ágape? ¡Por eso le daba la libertad de deshacer su propia coreografía!

Llegar a tal conclusión le hizo enfurecer y sentirse estafado. Antes de que otros pensamientos nada amables hacia su entrenador inundaran su mente, el jadeo y repentino agarre de Chiyoco en su brazo le hizo detenerse.

— ¿No son esos chicos de Saga?

Por un momento su mente quedó en blanco, dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba la peli negra mientras lo sujetaba con evidente emoción. Efectivamente había varias siluetas al final de la calle, un grupo de cuatro personas, una de ellas resaltaba al instante, una que le resultaba muy familiar.

_— ¡Oi! ¡Hola! ¡Chicos, por aquí!_

Gritó uno de ellos en japonés al verlos mientras alzaba la mano para llamar su atención, como si la estruendosa voz no fuera suficiente para notarlo, al mismo tiempo el grupo que lo acompañaba también miraron en su dirección. Yuri de inmediato hiso una mueca nada agradable, reconocía al idiota, lo llamaba bruto número nueve, porque ese era el número que había visto en su uniforme cuando practicaba.

_—_ Oh por todas las estrellas ¡Es Kei Hayasi! _—_ dijo con tanta emoción Chiyoco que incluso no pudo evitar dejar salir un poco de sus feromonas.

_— ¡Yuri!_

_—_ ¡Dijo tu nombre!

_—_ Tch _—_ lo ultimo que deseaba era ver a ese grupo de idiotas que habían arruinado su tarde de entrenamiento días pasados, además del enorme alboroto que crearon.

Su molestia era evidente, las alarmas de la chica a su lado se encendieron al instante y antes de que el ruso pensara en dar media vuelta lo sujetó con fuerza y lo obligó a caminar hacia el final de la calle.

_—_ ¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?

_—_ Ir a ver que quieren, es obvio que vinieron a hablar contigo.

_—_ ¡Eso no significa que yo quiera hablar con ellos!

— Yuri _—_ habló con seriedad la patinadora deteniéndose _—_, nos acabas de contar que ellos los ayudaron a ti y a Minami en una pelea, lo menos que puedes hacer es darles las gracias ¿no crees? _—_ el horror pintó su rostro _—_ Además, tal vez están preocupados por ustedes _—_ agregó al final.

— Tch, me pregunto que tanto es verdad y que tanto es porque quieres conocerlos, puedo oler tu alboroto.

Un notable sonrojo cubrió la cara de la omega, pero lejos de retroceder avergonzada afianzó mas el agarre en el brazo del patinador y literalmente lo llevó arrastras hasta donde algunos integrantes del grupo del club de hockey de Saga se encontraban. Yuri reconoció a los gemelos aunque nunca había hablado con ellos, pero a los otros dos los ubicaba fácilmente para su desagrado. Al llegar fue el bruto numero nueve el que tomó la palabra.

— _Nos alegra encontrarte, pensamos que estarían en la pista de hielo pero no estaban ahí…_

Un codazo en las costillas y se detuvo de hablar, uno de los gemelos le recodó que tenía que hablar en inglés si quería que el ruso le entendiera, Chiyoco intervino diciendo que ella podría intervenir como interprete si lo deseaban.

Mientras tanto Yuri estaba tratando a duras penas de no quitar sus ojos del idiota que hablaba y pretender que cierto alfa ahí presente no lo miraba fijamente. El impulso de voltear a verlo era muy grande, y sabía que quería que lo observara, pero no le daría el gusto.

— Perdón… _—_ habló el número nueve _—_ me emocioné tanto al verte que olvidé por un momento en que idioma hablar.

Tal declaración hizo que todos lo miraran casi con asombro, aunque el chico no lo notó en absoluto.

— Verás, los muchachos y yo estábamos preocupados por ti y por Minami, no han ido a la bodega después de lo que pasó, pensamos que tal vez los habían lastimado sin que nos diéramos cuenta, o que tuvieron problemas con sus padres o algo por el estilo y les prohibieron ir a Saga. Pero debes de saber que esos idiotas no eran de nuestra prefectura y no tienen por que pensar que es inseguro, nosotros podemos protegerlos y no vamos a permitir…

— Tch, cierra la boca _—_ el tajante comentario calló al chico al instante, Yuri estaba casi seguro que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza por su largo parloteo _—_. Escucha _—_ comenzó a hablar evidentemente enojado _—_, no soy una nenita que necesita protección, se defenderme por mi propia cuenta _—_ miró al grupo en general _—_, y un grupo de idiotas no va a intimidarme en lo más mínimo. Yo mismo me hubiese echo cargo si no hubieran intervenido y armar todo un alboroto.

— ¡Ah! Entonces si piensan volver, que alegría.

El optimismo del chico era increíble así como su extraviado instinto de supervivencia. Obviamente ignoraba la manera taladrante en que lo miraba el ruso, al parecer estaba a una palabra de saltarle encima y terminar con ellos la pelea que habían interrumpido hace unos días. Tal vez era un omega, pero algunos fueron testigos de cómo su puño había roto la nariz de uno de los agresores y mandado a volar el diente de otro. Definitivamente ninguno deseaba ponerse en su camino cuando estaba descargando su furia en alguien.

Yuri claramente iba a decir algo nada amable pero Chiyoco adivinando cuales serian sus palabras se adelantó.

— Yuri se encuentra bien como pueden ver, nos contó lo que sucedió, y realmente agradezco en su nombre el que los hayan ayudado _—_ el rubio le iba a alegar pero la chica que aun lo sostenía del brazo le clavó las uñas tan fuerte que se trago sus palabras _—_, pero… no hemos visto a Minami.

De inmediato el rostro de los chicos se volvió serio y preocupante, Chiyoco lo notó y algo en su interior le advirtió que algo no estaba bien.

— ¿No lo han visto? _—_ preguntó titubeante uno de ellos.

— Ha faltado a sus practicas _—_ informó prestando atención a la reacción de los muchachos, aunque trataron de disimularlo fue capaz de notar que estaban inquietos _—_. Fue sólo una pelea ¿verdad? _—_ miró al grupo en general ahora con preocupación.

— Una estúpida pelea empezada por unos estúpidos bravucones y terminada por unos idiotas iguales de estúpidos _—_ contestó Yuri con evidente molestia aguantándose las ganas de sobarse donde las uñas de la omega se habían encajado en su brazo _—_. Si el enano no puede superarlo entonces es más débil de lo que pensé _—_ los patinadores de hockey sospechaban que no era precisamente por la pelea lo que seguramente mantenía a Minami ausente de sus prácticas _—_. O tal vez alguien nos delató y sus padres decidieron castigarlo.

En ese instante la vista furiosa del chico se clavó en el mas alto del grupo, lo que hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo. A Otabek evidentemente no le gustó ser el centro de atención, pero aun así sostuvo la mirada del muy enojado omega.

Sabía que no estaría contento con él, porque el día de la pelea lo había sacado de toda aquella revuelta a la fuerza, y era tanta su necedad en querer volver que tuvo que someterlo con sus feromonas. Nunca en su joven vida había tenido que usar su condición de alfa para dominar a un omega, a nadie si era honesto, era una acción despreciable desde su punto de vista y sus padres lo educaron para ser un caballero, ni siquiera contra otro alfa lo había echo, y en esa ocasión no pudo evitarlo.

Todavía recuerda como se estremeció y paralizó al mando de su voz, lo vulnerable que quedó ante él, y que incluso, aun en esa situación sus ojos no dejaban de mostrarse fieros y amenazadores, brillando en evidente disgusto hacia él. Definitivamente no estaría feliz una vez que se recuperara. Pensaba disculparse en este viaje pero…gracias a su comentario sabía que estuvo al tanto de su visita la noche en que fueron a hablar con Katsuki, y aparentemente no estaba feliz con eso, y tal vez, como habían mencionado, lo castigaron por haberlo delatado.

— Beka y el entrenador estaban preocupados por ustedes _—_ intervino el número nueve con voz suave.

— Aun así no es nuestro problema _—_ atajó desviando su atención y enojo del kazajo _—_, es su decisión si quiere hundirse en su propia miseria y dejar que lo que digan unos idiotas sin cerebro le afecte.

Los cuatro chichos se sorprendieron. No hubo duda en pensar que sabía el trasfondo de lo que había supuesto la pelea y los motivos que tuvieron esos chicos en agredirlos.

— Si quieren ir a consolarlo allá ustedes, no pienso perder mi tiempo con idiotas debiluchos que se deprimen por este tipo de estupideces.

Sin decir nada mas dio media vuelta con clara intención de irse, apenas y dio un par de pasos cuando de repente se detuvo, y lo que hiso a continuación nadie lo vio venir. Antes de pudieran reaccionar, el patinador ruso campeón en su categoría, estrelló su puño en la cara de Otabek, el cual, debido a la fuerza golpeó con su espalda la pared que estaba a unos pasos detrás.

— ¡Yuri! _—_ gritó Chiyoco.

Ante la mirada de shock de todos nuevamente dio media vuelta y en esta ocasión no regresó.

La compañera de pista y ballet del adolescente ruso estaba impresionada, miró al grupo que la rodeaba, las expresiones en sus rostros eran variadas, para su sorpresa uno de los gemelos sonrió rompiendo la tensión.

— _Ves, te dije que lo iba a golpear, págame ._

— _Eres una vergüenza como capitán ¿Lo sabias? —_ le dijo con reproche el gemelo perdedor al moreno pero con un deje de burla mientras sacaba su cartera y le entregaba unos billetes a su hermano. El Kazajo no dijo nada, si no todo lo contrarío, juraría que había visto una sonrisa en su rostro parcialmente oculta por su mano.

Chiyoco no sabía como interpretar la actitud de los muchachos, ninguno parecía molesto de que al capitán de su equipo de hockey le acababan, para su sorpresa, partir el labio, si no todo lo contrarío, lo tomaban como una especie de broma interna y burla, se preguntó qué es lo que Altin habría echo para merecerse ese puño.

No queriendo profundizar en lo que había pasado, un poco vacilante comentó:

— _Lo siento_ _—_ se disculpó en nombre de su compañero _—_. _Si desean saber sobre Minami puedo pasarles su número de celular, aunque no garantizo que les responda. No entiendo la gravedad de lo que pasó, pero se que están preocupados por él, y aunque no lo parezca, estoy segura que Yuri también lo está. _

El número nueve tomó el contacto.

.

.

Yuri no estaba precisamente del mejor humor. Satisfecho si, pero molesto a final de cuentas. Miró su puño y sonrió ligeramente al ver la mancha color rojo en sus nudillos. Realmente se lo tenía merecido.

Ese estúpido alfa se atrevió a usar sus feromonas en él para obligarlo a obedecer. Jamás en su maldita vida había estado bajo el comando de un alfa; ni siquiera Yakov, que tenía el peor humor del mundo o Lilia, que preferiría ignorarlo cuando hacía una de sus rabietas, se habían atrevido a usar sus feromonas en él, o incluso su voz de alfa para darle órdenes. Aprovecharte de tu segundo género para someter a alguien era una acción despreciable y no podía perdonarlo.

_._

_Cuando su puño golpeó sabía que había roto algo, el rastro rojo en sus nudillos se lo indicaba aunque no se detuvo a observarlo, pasó lo mismo cuando repitió la acción en el idiota que estaba mas cerca, en esa ocasión pudo ver el diente y la sangre salpicar. _

_Tenía ganas de desquitarse con esos imbéciles que los habían estado molestando. Cuando uno de ellos tomó al enano de Minami por el cuello ni siquiera lo dudó. Sonreía campante, sería muy satisfactorio darles su merecido y saber que con ellos no se metían aun sin saber exactamente porqué los estaban molestado. O eso pensó hasta que alguien noqueó a aquel al tenía como su siguiente objetivo. Una espalda ancha y un aroma familiar lo cubrió, segundos después esa misma persona se dio la vuelta, lo tomó de la cintura y prácticamente cargándolo lo alejó de todo el tumulto que ahora se había vuelto el lugar donde había estado peleando._

_— ¡Bájame maldita sea! — pataleaba y tiraba manotazos para zafarse. _

_ —Vete de aquí — lo soltó en una calle pequeña, aun se escuchaban el escandalo de los que peleaban no muy lejos de donde estaban._

_—¡Tú no me das ordenes! _

_ —¡Beka! — el bruto número nueve había llegado, sostenía del brazo al enano que lucía muy pálido._

_ — Kei, llévatelos de aquí _ _— ordenó el capitán del equipo, el otro no dudó en obedecerlo, cuando quiso sujetarlo del brazo se quitó con brusquedad._

_ —¿Y porqué rayos tenemos que irnos? — se acercó al moreno evidentemente furioso — ¿Quién te crees para…_

_Su cuerpo se paralizó, sus piernas flaquearon y antes de que cayera al suelo los brazos del alfa frente a él lo sostuvieron. No podía moverse, los ojos obscuros con matices color miel que apenas en ese momento notó lo miraron con seriedad y determinación, la descarga de feromonas lo abrumó sometiendo a su omega por completo y a él de paso._

_El ruido de metal golpeando llamó la atención de todos._

_—¿Adónde crees que vas Kenjirou? _

_Uno con los que había peleado los encontró, detrás de él un contenedor de basura se había volteado tirando su contenido en la angosta calle, su labio sangraba, sudaba y estaba todo desaliñado — está rabioso — fue lo que pensó Yuri al verlo, se notaba realmente molesto y fuera de si, sus ojos brillaban con autentica cólera. _

_ — ¿Piensas escapar con tu puta? ¿No vas a compartirla con tus amigos?_

_No entendió lo que dijo, pero evidentemente sus palabras provocaron al bruto que lo sostenía pues un rugido acompañado de una nueva descarga de feromonas fue liberada al instante poniendo de punta todos sus sentidos. Ahora Yuri no solo se sentía sometido, también sintió miedo, terror, un gran impulso en querer huir de aquel que lo tenía en brazos que desprendía una insana necesidad de violencia, deseo de sangre y causar daño. _

_ El recién llegado reaccionó al reto silencioso, pero antes de poder acercarse dos figuras aparecieron, los gemelos se enfrentaron al alfa desprevenido derribándolo fácilmente en el suelo, uno de ellos presionó su rodilla a su espalda torciendo su brazo en una llave que lo mantenía inmóvil. _

_— Te irás con Kei sin protestas — habló finalmente con voz ronca._

_La orden fue dada, su pecho se estrujó y su omega interno chilló en obediencia, pero a pesar del terrible miedo que sentía se resistía tercamente a hacer lo que le dijo. Lo quería asesinar con la mirada pues ni siquiera podía hablar. Era obvia su pelea interna, lo que ocasionó que el moreno dejara salir un poco mas sus feromonas para tener su completa sumisión y obediencia a su orden. Por desgracia para Yuri, su segunda naturaleza lo traicionó y dejó salir un aroma en respuesta demostrando que cumpliría, solo así lo dejó ir de sus brazos que lo apresaban con firmeza. _

_ — Váyanse._

_ Rugió por última vez haciendo que se pusieran en marcha, Yuri sin dudarlo comenzó a correr siguiendo a los otros dos que iban por delante. _

_ Lo maldijo todo el camino de regreso ignorando por completo al otro patinador. Estaba tan furioso que decidió encerrarse en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie porque estaba seguro que se desquitaría con el primero que se le cruzara enfrente. _

_Su humor empeoró cuando, por la noche, el aroma de ese bruto le llegó inesperadamente ¡El muy infeliz estaba ahí! De manera discreta se acercó al comedor del onsen, escuchó las voces del Katsudon, de sensei y de otra persona a la que reconoció como el entrenador de los brutos; no se atrevió a asomarse por el riesgo a que lo descubrieran y aunque no lo escuchó al comienzo sabía que ese idiota estaba presente. _

_Maldito traidor, primero lo hace huir de una pelea que ni siquiera era suya ¡Y encima lo delata! Definitivamente iba a matarlo cuando lo viera de nuevo. _

.

Y si, acababa de verlo y le dio su merecido. Ignoró por un momento como su cuerpo seguía vibrando, palpitando de manera extraña llevando consigo un pequeño calor desde que se alejó del grupo. Se decía así mismo que era enojo y nada mas, por que eso era lo único que podía abrigar, molestia, furia y odio hacia ese alfa maldito que se atrevió a someterlo. No quería aceptar que lo primero que sintió cuando percibió su aroma fue un estremecimiento que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza mientras su omega parecía querer llamar al alfa dejando liberar feromonas, lo que por supuesto no permitió.

Tampoco admitiría que el aroma suave y delicado que liberaba el moreno y al que su omega reaccionó, era para tratar de calmarlo.

Se liberó de todas esas emociones cuando estampó su puño en su cara. Pero al parecer no había sido suficiente.

Se detuvo cuando un aroma conocido llegó a él, un rastro que le trajo el viento de la tarde, no dudó en seguirlo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

.

.

La única advertencia que tubo fue el crujir de la hierva a sus espaldas antes de que algo pesado y suave lo golpeara con tremenda fuerza en la cabeza, derribándolo hacia el frente donde probó el sabor de la tierra que estaba a orillas del canal. Si no hubiese metido las manos estaba seguro que la inclinación lo haría rodar hasta el fondo a sus frías aguas.

_—_ Hasta que muestras tu maldita cara enano.

La voz tan familiar. Minami reconoció la maleta deportiva que estaba delante de él con la que lo había golpeado, la había visto muchas veces y sabía sin lugar a dudas quien era su dueño. Al girarse mientras se quitaba el pasto de la boca observó al campeón junior de patinaje artístico mirándolo con evidente enojo, como se encontraba en la parte alta se veía mas alto e imponente, e incluso mas amenazante de lo que alguna ves había visto. Bajo su mirada se sentía como una cucaracha, un insecto que no era digno de estar en su presencia, no después de lo que había pasado.

— Senpai… yo… no me he sentido bien, por eso no he ido…

— Ni una mierda voy a creerte eso _—_ la negativa que recibió solo lo hiso sentirse mas avergonzado.

Por supuesto que Yuri senpai iba a estar molesto con él. En ese momento él debió de defenderlo, como alfa era su deber, pero en su lugar se quedó inmóvil, impotente, no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo de aquellos que comenzaron a molestarlos.

_De su pasado… _

— Yo… _—_ desvió la mirada, apretó la hierva bajo sus manos, tenía que disculparse por haberle fallado, por haberlo puesto en aquella situación en la que no debía de haber estado, por ser un alfa inservible…

— Sé lo que pasó.

Sintió como un balde de agua fría era vaciado en su espalda, miró con horror los ojos verdes que estaban clavados como dagas en él.

El viento sopló entre ellos meneando los cabellos de los adolescentes. La orilla del canal donde se encontraban estaba inusualmente sola. Por lo general era casi normal ver personas trotando, algunos estudiantes que regresaban de sus clases de verano o gente paseando sus perros. Pero esa tarde era como si todos habían decidido quedarse en casa, como si no quisieran presenciar lo que se venía a continuación. La vergonzosa verdad que Minami no quería revelar, la pesadilla que lo estuvo acechando por un año, de la que huyó, pero no lo suficientemente lejos porque lo había alcanzado.

Bajó su cabeza y sintió que la pesadez de sus emociones sobre sus hombros, como si cargara con el peso del mundo. Lo asfixiaba, lo ahogaba, una bola que crecía y crecía en su garganta imposible de tragar.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? _—_ la pregunta por parte del ruso lo descolocó _—_ ¿Por qué patinas?

— Yo… _—_ la bola en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar por mas que hiciera el intento de querer tragarla y enterrarla en lo mas profundo de su ser, donde pertenecía.

— Patino por ti… te vi en una competencia por televisión…

— Cierra la boca _—_ fue una daga en su pecho _—_. Me niego a ser el motivo de que un perdedor como tu pise el hielo y se sienta satisfecho con un nivel tan mediocre.

Esas eran las palabras que estaba esperando, porque sabía en el fondo que eran verdaderas. Era un fracaso en todo, como hijo, como alfa, como patinador aficionado. Ni siquiera podía ser un fan digno de su ídolo.

— La verdad es que no te importa _—_ alzó la mirada con el shock pasmado en su rostro _—_. Me viste patinar y creíste que también podías hacerlo, lo que para mí es un insulto ¿Tienes idea todo lo que me ha costado estar donde estoy ahora? ¿Vencer a todos esos idiotas que no tenían ni un gramo de talento en cada competencia? Ni siquiera en tus mas estúpidos sueños podrás saberlo, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no te importa, no amas este deporte tanto como yo. Porque mientras para ti es solo un pasatiempo en el que puedes desistir cuando quieras, para mi es la vida. Un campo de batalla donde los débiles caen y los fuertes prevalecen. Y tu eres débil. Porque a la menor amenaza decides dejarlo, abandonarlo todo. Porque te importa mas el que dirán de ti que tu mismo.

Algo en su cuerpo vibró _—_ No es así…

— ¡No quiero escucharte! No escucho ha perdedores que no le importan los esfuerzos de los demás y tiran a la basura todo el apoyo que han estado recibiendo _—_ ahora miró con asombro al rubio _—_ ¿Crees que estas solo en esto idiota? Es lo mas estúpido y egoísta que puedes pensar.

La sonrisa de su madre, su hermano ayudándole a ponerse los patines porque no podía apretarlos de manera adecuada, su padre capturándolo con una vieja cámara de video que tuvo que pedir prestada de un amigo solo para grabar las innumerables veces que un Minami de seis años se caía por el hielo durante una pequeña presentación en su ciudad.

— Hay muchas personas detrás de ti apoyándote, y los estas defraudando a todos solo porque tienes miedo.

— Yo no… _—_ el nudo le estrangulaba su garganta de nuevo.

— ¿No qué?

.

— " _Mira Minami, son tus nuevos patines". _

— "_¡Gracias Otosan!"_

— "_Onisan, voy a bailar jazz en mi próxima presentación"._

— "_Qué bien, sólo asegúrate de no caerte tantas veces"._

— "_Sabes, tu maestro de patinaje nos dijo que estabas listo para ingresar a una competencia, si querías…"_

_._

_— _No debería importarme porque evidentemente tu no te tomas enserio esto ¿no es así? ¡SOLO ESTAS HACIENDO QUE PERDAMOS EL TIEMPO EN TI!

_— _¡NO! _—_ sus manos estaban echas puños apretujando tierra y hierva _—_ YO QUIERO PATINAR, QUIERO COMPETIR, GANAR UNA MEDALLA…_—_ las lagrimas se desbordaban como ríos incapaz de detenerlas _—_ Ser como tú _—_ agregó en un susurro _—_. No quiero dejarlo… no quiero…

La primera vez que pisó una pista de hielo tenía cuatro años y lo hizo sujetándose fuertemente de la mano de su padre, fue en ese momento cuando le preguntó si quería entrar a un curso de patinaje e inmediatamente respondió que si. Pero era alguien muy activo, las clases de patinaje no resultaron suficiente para su imperativa personalidad y energía, jazz fue la siguiente elección y desde ahí no hubo quien lo detuviera.

A los ocho años estaba frente al televisor cuando vio una competencia infantil, un rubio de un año mayor a él obtuvo el primer lugar después de una coreografía que para su joven corazón fue hermosa. Desde ese momento encontró un ser de admiración.

Y se esforzó por querer alcanzar esa estrella, por brillar igual que él. Infantilmente se veía al lado de ese chico rubio que brillaba como un ángel mientras ambos compartían el podio y ramos de flores cargaban sus brazos.

Pero su sueño se rompió como el cristal, _ellos lo rompieron… al igual que a él._

_—_¿Por qué lo haces?

La pregunta no fue expresada con la misma dureza que hace unos momentos, fue suave pero firme.

Su pecho vibraba, las lagrimas seguían saliendo sin control y tenía escurrimiento nasal, sabía que se veía mas patético que nunca, sin embargo, y a pesar del torbellino de emociones que era, solo hubo una respuesta que se vislumbró fuerte y clara en su cabeza.

_—_ Porque me gusta _—_ musitó _—_. Cuando patino es… _—_ cerró sus ojos _—_ ser libre, ser todo y nada a la vez… _—_ el viento acarició su cabello, ya no había una bola en su garganta que le dificultara hablar, le dolía si, pero no era lo mismo, se sintió exactamente como sus palabras, libre… _—_ Me hace muy feliz.

Esta última frase lo dijo sin pensar y al escucharlo en su propia voz le hiso darse cuenta de algo, es como si todo tomara lugar en su alma rota, como un abrazo cálido que lo confortó y alivió. Se dejó acariciar por este sentimiento hasta que su corazón latió calmado. Abrió los ojos fijándose en el verde resplandeciente de quien decidió admirar y seguir.

Le sonreía ligeramente, aun con el ceño fruncido pero evidentemente satisfecho. Dio un paso hacía él extendiéndole la mano, no lo dudó ni por un segundo. Al tomarla, ambos se sujetaron firmemente y con un fuerte tirón quedó de pie.

Sonrió, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna algo los embistió tirándolos a la hierva, debido a la inclinación del canal rodaron casi a la orilla, estuvieron a centímetros de caer al agua.

_—_ ¿Qué rayos..? _—_ gritó el ruso enormemente enojado, alguien que quedó encima de él lo sujetaba fuertemente del cuello y se negaba a soltarlo.

_—_ ¡Yuri, Minami, estoy tan feliz! _—_ Chiyoco lloraba abrazando mortalmente a ambos chicos.

_—_ Chiyoco chan… _—_ habló Minami _—_ ¿Por qué..?

La chica se separó de ellos con lagrimas en los ojos _—_ Escuché lo que hablaron y… ¡hay Minami! no se mucho lo que está pasando pero también cuentas conmigo _—_ sujetó las manos del chico _—_. No importa lo que sea, a si que por favor recuerda que también soy tu amiga y todas las chicas del ballet y la pista también.

— Gracias…

Su corazón se llenó de calidez, y por primera vez el peso de sus sentimientos y preocupaciones ya no estaba sobre sus hombros. Yuri comenzó a gritarle a la chica por como los había embestido y quien sabe que mas le reclamaba, dejó de escuchar mientras se perdía momentáneamente en sus pensamientos. Se sentía un poco mejor, pero si realmente quería sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo tenía que comenzar a hacer algo que se había negado a realizar desde hace tiempo.

— Yo… _—_ comenzó tímido llamando la atención de los otros dos _—_ Quisiera que me escucharan.

.

Otabek y sus amigos observaron la escena y solo sonrieron satisfechos, se retiraron silenciosamente antes de que notaran que estaban ahí. Sospechaban que si el rubio llegaba a enterarse que fueron testigos de cómo _ayudó_ a Minami estaría todo menos feliz. A esas alturas lo último que deseaba el kazajo era darle mas motivos para odiarlo, al menos ahora tenía la seguridad de que ambos chicos regresarían a la bodega, tendría su oportunidad de disculparse después.

Por otra parte, Yuuri se encontraba detrás de un árbol sosteniendo a Vichan en sus brazos para evitar que el caniche corriera hacia el adolescente que vivía con ellos revelando su presencia. Había estado buscando a Minami todo el día, le preocupaba su situación, aunque claro, no esperaba que, una vez que logró encontrarlo, cierto patinador ruso saliera también a escena e interceptara a Minami antes que él.

Había escuchado todo, y, aunque la manera en que Yurio trató de darle _ánimos _a Minami fue muy tosco pero efectivo, hubo algo que llamó su atención.

— …_No escucho ha perdedores que no le importan los esfuerzos de los demás y tiran a la basura todo el apoyo que han estado recibiendo ¿Crees que estas solo en esto idiota? Es lo mas estúpido y egoísta que puedes pensar._

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras algo en su pecho vibró, y el sentimiento aunque dicho de manera furiosa sospechaba que revelaba algo más.

Hace mas de quince días y a la hora de la comida recibió una llamada de una persona muy particular, Lilia Feltsman le saludaba cortésmente desde Rusia, no era ajeno a la prima ballerina del ballet Bolshoi y alegremente contestó a su saludo. Lo que no esperaba era que el motivo de su llamada era para darle una advertencia.

_— Un patinador miró uno de tus videos y cree que puede hacer uno de tus programas, irá a visitarte en los próximos días. _

Después de decirle aquello colgó dejándolo en vilo. Habló de la extraña llamada a sus amigos los cuales también compartieron su asombro y duda, al final tanto Yuko como Minako le expresaron que la decisión de entrenar a este desconocido era suya y por supuesto ellas estarían ahí para apoyarlo. Había quedado sumergido en sus pensamientos y en decisiones tormentosas el resto del día llegando a una conclusión antes de que este patinador se presentara.

Por supuesto que no esperaba ver al campeón junior en la pista una mañana. Su sorpresa fue enorme y más aun cuando esa misma tarde le aclaró que no iba a cambiar de entrenador y que tampoco utilizaría la coreografía para una competencia, eso lo desubicó, sin embargo cuando le dijo que programa iba a realizar la sorpresa pintó su rostro sólo un momento entendiendo segundos después hacia donde iba todo el asunto.

Pero… al observarlo patinar se dio cuenta que todo estaba mal. No lo malinterpreten, su técnica era buena y el adolescente por si mismo era asombroso, pero…carecía de sentimiento, algo que ya había notado cuando veía sus programas durante competencias. Por ese motivo se atrevió a realizarle esa pregunta _— __¿Qué piensas cuando patinas?_ _— _Su respuesta lo desilusionó solo por un momento, Ágape no era una coreografía para lograr tal objetivo, pese a que le había dicho que no lo usaría en una competencia supuso que tal vez era para una presentación o evento, y aunque lo respetaba, entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer por él era pulir los movimientos, sin embargo el _alma_ de Ágape no estaría presente.

_Hasta ahora…_

Yuuri se dio cuenta después de escucharlo que tal vez lo había malinterpretado, así que tomó una decisión, era momento de hablar con su testarudo alumno.

.

.

Un Yuri, algo desvelado, llegó al comedor de Yu-Topia, Vicchan se acostó en sus piernas buscando que le acariciase lo que hiso por inercia.

_—_ Buenos días Yurio.

El katsudon le servía el desayuno. Estaba mas dormido que despierto, porque de lo contrario se habría preguntado qué hacía ahí a esas horas en lugar de estar en la pista.

_—_ Yurio… _—_ mientras el aroma de la comida recién echa despertaba sus sentidos, incluyendo su estómago, observó al japonés que se sentaba frente a él, honestamente un día de estos iba a destruir esos ridículos lentes hasta hacerlos añicos, le enojaba ver esa apariencia patética que le daban y ni que hablar de las enormes mejillas _—_ Hoy no irás a practicar con Minako sensei _—_ se sorprendió y emocionó, aunque no lo mostró abiertamente.

_—_ Ya era hora _—_ dejó de acariciar al caniche mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla húmeda que también estaba en la mesa junto a su desayuno, tomó los cubiertos para comenzar a comer. Vicchan al verse desprovisto de caricias se dirigió a su dueño para obtener los mimos de su parte.

_—_ Me gustaría que tu y yo conversáramos un poco _—_ la mirada que recibía de parte del japonés era similar a cuando patinó para él el primer día que llegó.

.

.

Caminaron por la playa mientras el pequeño caniche corría por la orilla entreteniéndose con algún cangrejo o cualquier cosa que se moviera por la arena. Estaban descalzos cargando con su propio calzado en las manos. Resultaba muy fastidioso que la arena se metiera en los zapatos y mas aun tratar de sacarla toda, porque siempre, siempre, quedaban unos granitos que resultaban molestos sentirlos al caminar, de esta manera era mas cómodo y debido a que era muy temprano la arena no estaba lo suficientemente caliente para escocerle las plantas de los pies.

_—_ ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te ha gustado Hasetsu? _—_ preguntó el japonés.

Dudaba si la pregunta era solo por cordialidad y a él le molestaban los hipócritas, era demasiado obvio que había algo de lo que quería hablarle, y dados los eventos recientes apostaba a que tenía que ver con lo que pasó con el enano y los brutos, de echo, le impresionó que tardara tanto en hablar al respecto, sin embargo, si ese iba a ser el tema detestaba que se fueran por las ramas.

_—_ Si quieres hablar de la pelea mejor suéltalo de una vez _—_ atacó directamente.

El otro lo miró absurdamente asombrado _—_ ¿Cómo sabes que lo sé?

Por un momento se ofendió _—_ ¡Los escuche! ¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta? Si lo olí desde que llegó _—_ refunfuñó _—_. Además, conté lo que había pasado ayer en el estudio de sensei y no me dijo nada _—_ miró al japonés que seguía con su cara de sorpresa _—_. Es obvio que pensaron que para mí fue sólo una pelea, y eso creía hasta que los escuché esa misma noche. Honestamente, si ese hombre tiene tanto tiempo viviendo aquí ya debería de haber aprendido a hablar japonés _—_ refiriéndose al entrenador de hockey.

De echo, si la conversación hubiese sido en el idioma local y no en inglés nunca se hubiese enterado sobre los motivos que tuvieron esos chicos en molestarlos y el pasado del enano.

_—_ Bueno… no era precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablar, pero ahora que lo mencionas te diré que lo que hiciste estuvo mal _—_ sus ojos lo miraron con enojo y estaba apunto de responderle pero el otro se le adelantó _—_, no puedes andar por ahí peleando con cualquiera Yurio, piensa en lo que podría afectarte, eres una figura pública ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiese pasado si algún medio se hubiese enterado? _—_ cerró la boca al instante tragándose momentáneamente sus palabras _—_ O peor aun, si te hubieses lesionado por andar golpeando a otras personas. Tienes que pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo y en las consecuencias antes de hacer acciones imprudentes _—_ chasqueó la lengua con enojo _—_ Pero… me alegro que te encuentres bien, ambos.

_—_ Se lo merecían _—_ dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

Anoche precisamente había escuchado toda la historia de parte del mismo Minami. Para el menor fue liberador, su rostro al final de su relato era de gran calma. Por otra parte él y Chiyoco estaban asombrados, perturbados y muy muy enojados, especialmente Yuri, que sintió que no los golpeó lo suficiente, se merecían mas narices torcidas, dientes tumbados, moretes en sus horribles caras y varios huesos rotos.

_—_ Estoy seguro que si.

Le tomó desprevenido sus palabras, especialmente después de regañarlo. El Katsudon estaba misteriosamente relajado y le sonreía con un ligero _¿Orgullo? _Brillando en sus ojos.

_—_ Pero… no era de esto de lo que quería hablar. Fui honesto al preguntarte sobre cómo te has sentido desde que llegaste.

Las olas rompían en la playa, se escuchaba el canto de algunas gaviotas y pese a lo que han estado avanzando mientras caminaban, el caniche que los acompañaba se mantenía cerca de ellos. Lo pensó solo un momento.

_—_ Supongo que bien, aunque aquí es aburrido.

Lo escuchó reírse _—_ Hasetsu y San Petersburgo son muy diferentes, pero al menos espero que no te estés aburriendo demasiado y que mi familia te esté tratando bien.

No le dio una respuesta en concreto, solo gruñó un poco. No podía quejarse sobre su familia, era ridículamente amable, con excepción de la hermana mayor, esa bruja le había llamado Yurio, ese estúpido sobre nombre con el que ahora lo llamaban todos, bueno, no todos, pero era molesto.

_—_ ¿Tu familia se encuentra bien? _—_ la pregunta lo tomó en curva, su expresión lo delató _—_ Me refiero a que llegaste hace un par de semanas, y como no quisiste que nadie revelara que estas aquí me preguntaba si has hablado con ellos.

Su rostro se tensó por un momento y una terrible revelación se levantó en su cabeza _—_ ¡¿No me digas que hablaste con mi madre?!

_—_ ¡No! No he hablado con ella, de verdad _—_ remarcó _—_. Sólo tenía curiosidad, soy tu tutor en estos momentos, quiero saber cómo te sientes y si tienes algo que te preocupa o incomoda.

De pronto en su cabeza algo hizo clic _—_ ¿Es por lo que pasó con el enano?

.

.

Yuuri era en particular conocido por ser paciente, amable y tolerable con muchas personas, _era demasiado bueno para si mismo_, en ocasiones se lo habían dicho. Aunque era corto de palabra y algo tímido, siempre atinaba en qué decir cuando alguien recurría a él, pero en este momento, en este preciso instante no tenía idea de cómo abordar el objetivo que quería entablar con el adolescente. Quiso comenzar con un tema común que poco a poco lo guiara hacia su principal interés, pero el otro patinador se estaba desviando por completo y lo estaba malinterpretando muy mal.

_—_ ¡No estoy sufriendo de acoso! _—_ gritó _—_ Y si alguien se atreve a insultarme yo mismo le haré saber lo mucho que me importan sus palabras _—_ levantó el puño dando a entender sin lugar a dudas el futuro que le esperaba a aquel desdichado que se atreviera a provocarlo.

Vicchan se movía a sus pies, atraído tal vez por su discusión, estaba tallando su hocico en la pierna del ruso mientras chillaba quedito, como si quisiera calmarlo.

_—_ No es así yo… _—_ suspiró en derrota, ser sutil no serviría de nada, tenía que ser como el adolescente frente a él e ir directo al punto de una vez por todas _—_ Yurio _—_ se volvió serio _—_. La razón por la que quise platicar contigo es porque quiero saber ¿Porqué elegiste Ágape? _—_ sin pensarlo un segundo el chico abrió la boca pero antes de que pronunciara cualquier palabra agregó _—_ La verdad. Me dijiste que no utilizarías la rutina para una competencia. Cuando llegaste aquí ya tenías dominado todo el programa, a si que no entiendo porque recurrir a mí si por tu cuenta lo estabas haciendo muy bien _—_ le soltó todo en un solo golpe, tomando aire nuevamente preguntó _—_. Por favor, dime la verdad ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti aprender Ágape?

Sabía que le estaba costando trabajo llegar a un respuesta, o se estaba debatiendo muy fuertemente el decirle la verdad o mentirle, sus diferentes caras de frustración se lo dejaban en claro.

_—_ Ahhg _—_ exclamó finalmente mientras daba un patada a la arena, Vicchan salió corriendo tratando de atrapar los fragmentos voladores _—_ ¡Todo esto es culpa de Lilia! _—_ se impresionó _¿Lilia? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con esto?_ _—_ Si me hubiera dicho todo lo que estaba mal no estaría aquí ¡Pero no me lo quiso decir! Sólo decía que no era perfecto y que nunca estaría a tu nivel ¡Pero desde que llegué sólo me has mandado a las malditas clases de ballet! Si solo eso tenía que hacer ¡¿Por qué rayos no me lo dijo ella?! ¡Maldita vieja bruja! Seguramente se está riendo de mí en este momento.

Era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo un berrinche de esa magnitud, se notaba verdaderamente frustrado, como si se lo hubiese estado guardado desde hace tiempo. Casi se ríe de la escena. Mientras el adolescente gritaba y despotricaba moviéndose de un lado para otro, Vicchan saltaba y ladraba, seguramente confundiendo sus gestos con la acción de que le aventaría una pelota para ir en su búsqueda.

_—_ ¡Y tu estúpido katsudon, tampoco has ayudado en nada! _—_ lo miró fijamente, dejando en claro que ahora sería el objetivo de su enojo _—_. Sé que me estas ocultando algo sobre la rutina ¡Admítelo!

_—_ Bueno… no es que te esté ocultando algo pero… _—_ la mirada amenazante no le ayudaba mucho en poner en orden sus palabras _— _No has respondido a mi pregunta _—_ trató de no desviarse del tema _—_. Si realmente quieres que te ayude, necesito que me respondas de manera honesta ¿Por qué estas patinando Ágape? ¿Lilia te lo pidió?

El chico bufó y miró hacia Vicchan que seguía esperando a que le lanzaran algo para ir tras el. Pasó un momento mientras el adolescente nuevamente parecía tener un debate interno el cual Yuuri realmente no comprendía ¿Por qué le costaba tanto abrirse hacia él? ¿Qué era lo que no quería contarle?

Tomó una decisión, si quería respuestas por parte del adolescente tenía que comenzar revelándole también una parte de si mismo.

_—_ ¿Sabes cuál es el significado de Ágape?

El debate interno del patinador se detuvo para darle una respuesta _—_ Algo sobre el amor virginal o una estupidez así.

La carcajada repentina fue imposible de detener y controlar _—_ No… bueno si _—_ seguía riéndose _—_ Ese es mas o menos el significado de la palabra, pero no me refería a eso exactamente _—_ se controló un poco _—_. Lilia te mostró el video ¿Verdad? _—_ el adolescente solo movió la cabeza en afirmación _—_ ¿Te explicó el porqué lo hice? ¿Lo que trataba de expresar? _—_ negó con la cabeza.

La respuesta no le sorprendió.

_—_ Tenía alrededor de diecisiete cuando hice Ágape. Para mí, representa un momento muy importante de mi vida _—_ se dio cuenta que tenía la total atención del rubio _—_. Había tomado la decisión de dejar el patinaje, lo amaba, pero pronto terminaría la preparatoria y debía concentrarme en mis estudios si deseaba ingresar a una universidad y hacer una carrera.

Continuaron caminando por la playa, se encontró un pequeño palo de madera que no dudó en tomar y arrojar con bastante fuerza, Vicchan salió corriendo tras él.

_—_ Fue mi propia familia la que se interpuso en mis planes _—_ continúo _—_. Cuando les conté se sorprendieron y trataron de muchas maneras de evitar que dejara el patinaje. Sinceramente yo no encontraba sentido en seguir, desde mi punto de vista era inútil si no podía hacerlo de manera profesional. Aunque eso tampoco significaba que iba a abandonarlo por completo, podía seguir patinando pero con menos frecuencia; aun así mi familia siguió insistiendo en que no lo dejara, que yo tenía futuro en el patinaje o el ballet. Honestamente no lo veía posible.

"Fue entonces que Yuko chan tuvo una idea. Si no podía pisar el hielo para una competencia, podía entrenar a otros para que si lo hicieran. Como sus padres eran los dueños del Ice Castle me aseguró que podía trabajar ahí si me convertía en un entrenador certificado, y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro entrenaría al próximo gran patinador que representara Japón en grandes competencias. Ese día me prometió que también se convertiría en entrenadora, y que juntos lograríamos ese sueño".

Evocar el recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Vicchan regresaba con el palo dejándolo a los pies de Yuuri para que lo lanzara de nuevo, le acarició la cabeza antes de repetir la acción.

_—_ Sabían que nunca participaría en una competencia, y que sería difícil aun como entrenador, y sin embargo hubo muchas personas que continuaron apoyándome, que me motivaron día con día para seguir como patinador y como futuro entrenador. Ágape nació de eso, de una manera de mostrarles a todos lo feliz y contento que estaba por su apoyo, era una promesa de que no me daría por vencido y que lo lograría, que esas esperanzas puestas en mí no serían en vano.

Inhaló con gran emoción llenando su pecho con mas que oxigeno, había orgullo, felicidad y nostalgia. A lo lejos y corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas patitas lo permitían Vicchan se acercaba a ellos.

_—_ Y creo que hasta el momento no los he defraudado.

El equipo de danza sincronizada de la prefectura de Saga había ganado el bronce en las nacionales el año pasado, obteniendo una clasificación para participar en el Grand Prix ese mismo año, se llevaron la plata a casa en la final; un gran logro tomando en cuenta que eran un equipo relativamente nuevo con entrenadores novatos.

_—_ Cuando patino, no solo lo hago por mi _—_ se agachó para recoger al pequeño caniche y cargarlo en brazos, cuando retiró el palo del hocico los pequeños lengüetazos no se dejaron esperar _—_, lo hago por aquellos que están conmigo _—_ sonreía, hizo una pequeña pausa, habían caminado bastante en la playa, se detuvo mirando al adolescente _—_. Mis coreografías individuales no son para ganar una competencia, no nacieron con esa intención, me dejo guiar por las emociones que me produce la melodía interpretándolas con mi cuerpo, algunas incluso representan una parte de mi vida. Ágape es para mi un voto, sólo quisiera saber ¿Qué significa para ti Yurio? ¿En qué pensaste cuando viste Ágape? ¿Qué te hizo querer patinarlo?

No podía descifrar la expresión en el rostro del ruso o lo que estaría pensando, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y molestia. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él y aunque ya se había acostumbrado, la mirada verde profunda aun le provocaba cierta inquietud, sin embargo, aunque sus ojos estaban dirigidos a su persona, él adolescente no lo estaba _mirando_, sospechaba que estaba perdido en su interior procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en que Yuuri se a sinceraba tanto por lo que sentía al patinar como lo que representaba para él. Lo hacía porque lo amaba. No existían otros deseos, otras intenciones, no codiciaba una medalla, reconocimiento o fama. Solo… lo disfrutaba, y era feliz con eso.

Muchos no lo entendían y ya había sufrido de algunas burlas o comentarios ofensivos de aquellos que lo tachaban de cobarde. Pero no le importaba lo que otros pensaban, el sólo echo de pensar en su familia, amigos y aquellos que lo apoyaban era suficiente para seguir adelante, para seguir pisando el hielo y disfrutarlo a su manera.

Honestamente no sabía que reacción esperar del patinador ruso, después de escuchar como regañó a Minami el otro día sospechaba que la historia no sería diferente con él, sus motivos tal vez le parezcan indignantes en comparación a las firmes metas que ya tiene propuestas y grabadas con fuego. Había llamado la pista de hielo un campo de batalla donde los débiles perecen y los fuertes prevalecen. Bueno, si ese fuera el caso Yuuri ni siquiera sería capaz de presentarse en la zona de guerra, le sería imposible.

Sin embargo, el adolescente ya le había revelado que no planeaba realizar la coreografía como estrategia de batalla, por lo tanto, si no había gloria y honor al final ¿Por qué se preparaba para luchar? ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto y le frustraba no lograrlo? No había tenido una pista hasta que escuchó el día de ayer lo que le gritó a Minami, llegando a la conclusión de que debía de haber un motivo mas personal. Llámenlo iluso, pero apostaba a que lo estaba haciendo por alguien en especifico.

Realmente quería ayudarlo, pero si no se abría a él no podría hacerlo.

_—_ No fue… _—_ finalmente habló, no lo miraba a él, había desviado la vista por un momento _—_ No fue idea de Lilia hacer Ágape _—_ otra pausa _—_. Fue mía.

Lo miró fijamente, Yuuri sabía que lo siguiente que escucharía sería la razón por la que había elegido esa rutina en particular. Cuando Yurio abrió la boca nuevamente, le prestó toda su atención.

.

.

.


	3. I'm still here

.

.

_ÁGAPE_

.

**_I'm still here_**

_._

Cuando movió la caja no esperó que una montaña de objetos le cayera encima acompañado de una considerable nube de polvo. Yuri estornudó varias veces y maldijo. Esta no era la manera en que debía de pasar sus días libres_._

Worlds había terminado hace una semana, coronándose como se esperaba, campeón junior. Esa era la última competencia a la que asistiría antes de dedicarse por completo a la siguiente temporada donde debutaría en la categoría sénior. Habiendo alcanzando la edad para participar, no perdería tiempo como otros patinadores, que solían tomarse un año o dos de preparación antes de regresar al hielo. Entrenaría para superar a Viktor en todos los aspectos ahora que competirían en la misma categoría. Estaba emocionado, expectante e impaciente, por primera vez se probaría ante el campeón del mundo con un solo objetivo en mente y no podía esperar para ello.

Sin embargo Yakov tenía otros planes. Para su disgusto le obligó a tomarse unas vacaciones forzadas. No era extraño que su entrenador les diera días libres a los patinadores bajo su cargo al final de cada temporada. Las nacionales de Rusia, que sería la primera competencia donde se enfrentaría al campeón del mundo, estaba a meses de llevarse acabo, así que no había motivo para apresurar nada, además de que Viktor, a quien persuadió de que hiciera su programa corto, todavía no había pensado en un tema y coreografía para su tan esperado debut.

— _No hay prisa Yura, todavía estamos a tiempo._

Fueron las palabras de su compatriota cuando quiso dar comienzo a sus entrenamientos.

_Maldito idiota._

A regañadientes aceptó, pero porque no tuvo otra opción. Su madre al parecer decidió ese momento para trasladarse y quedarse de manera definitiva en San Petersburgo, por lo que se vio obligado a ayudar en la mudanza donde sería su nuevo hogar. Se encontraban en casa de su abuelo en Moscú empacando las pertenecías que se hallaban ahí. Aunque, mas que guardar sus posesiones para su nuevo hogar, parecía una limpieza, la mayoría eran cosas de su infancia.

Por supuesto que no esperaba que fueran tantas, es decir, la habitación era diminuta y el closet un chiste de espacio, ni la mitad de sus cosas actuales cabrían ahí, tomando en cuenta que pasó una parte de su niñez en la casa de su abuelo, le sorprendió la cantidad de objetos que había. La mayoría eran ropa y juguetes, los que estuvieran en buen estado se donarían, pero el resto de los objetos, como lápices de colores, papeles con dibujos infantiles y manualidades que hizo en el preescolar, se irían a la basura.

Mientras realizaba esa limpieza fue sepultado en una pila de cajas, ropa y quien sabe mas objetos que se encontraban en la parte alta del closet, rodeado de una nube de polvo provocándole una terrible alergia. Sorbió su nariz muy enojado.

— ¿Yura estás bien? _—_ su madre se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

— Si _—_ respondió malhumorado y ligeramente congestionado _—_ ¿Porqué tenemos tantas porquerías?

— Son tus cosas Yura, no las llames así _—_ le respondió sonriendo, se adentró a la habitación, lo que llamó su atención fue un pequeño peluche dentro de una bolsa destinada a la basura.

Yelena Plisetsky se veía mucho mas joven que su verdadera edad, siendo de estatura pequeña y menuda, podía fácilmente ser confundida con una estudiante universitaria.

— Este gatito… _—_ susurró mirando al pequeño ser inanimado con gran añoranza _—_ Te lo traje de Italia, fue por mi presentación…

— Lo sé _—_ la interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie quitándose de encima todo lo que le había caído _—_. Pero ya esta muy viejo. Sólo sirve como casa para gérmenes.

No vio la expresión que hizo su madre ni mucho menos como apretó al gatito de felpa a su cuerpo tratando de aferrarse a él, estaba entretenido sacudiéndose el polvo lo que provocó mas estornudos de su parte.

— Iré por comida _—_ le habló su madre después de un momento _—_ ¿Quieres algo en particular?

— Cualquier cosa _—_ dijo sin mas.

Cuando salió el gatito de felpa estaba de vuelta en la gran bolsa negra.

Miró a su alrededor, todo era un caos y desorden. A sus pies encontró una revista, la levantó observando el rostro de su progenitora en la portada. Recordaba que de niño recolectaba las fotografías que encontraba en periódicos y revistas o cualquier material impreso. Instintivamente giró su rostro a la pared opuesta, donde estaba su cama. En la cabecera, ahora vacía, quedaban los rastros de pegamento y pequeños hoyitos de tachuelas donde alguna vez varias imágenes de su madre estaban adheridas. Un recuerdo muy lejano, si se lo preguntan.

En medio del desorden suspiró, esto no iba a funcionar.

Sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, o mejor dicho, porque todos se empeñaban en que lo hiciera. Los motivos de Yakov de mantenerlo lejos de la pista no eran precisamente para que descansara, era porque quería que pasara tiempo con su madre.

No era desconocido para muchos que Yelena Plisetsky, famosa soprano rusa, pasaba mas tiempo en el extranjero que en su propia patria. Su vida era eso, dedicación total al talento innato con el que había nacido, ganando varios premios y siendo muy reconocida a nivel mundial. Pero siendo tan hermosa no dudó en sacar provecho a su belleza también. Era la imagen de prestigiosas casas de moda, había salido en revistas exclusivas y su rostro estaba en marcas de maquillaje conocidas mundialmente. Cuando alguien hablaba de la belleza y encanto natural que poseen los omegas, definitivamente la primera persona que llega a su mente es Yelena Plisetsky, el Ángel de Rusia. Por su puesto que su hijo había heredado su belleza y talento innato, aunque no lo ejerció en el canto, lo encontró en el patinaje.

Pero Yuri no podía mas que diferir de la ciega admiración que muchos tenían hacia su madre. Para él, era una desconocida.

Apenas y recuerda que pasara una semana entera en casa cuando era niño. Sus visitas fueron disminuyendo con el paso de los años. Las llamadas seguían siendo constantes, al igual que sus regalos y cartas que los acompañaban, pero su ausencia afectó a Yuri y el lazo natural entre madre y cachorro. Debido a esto su vinculo familiar había sido hacia su abuelo, respondía a su aroma y sólo a él lo reconocía como familia. Nadie podía culparlo por el apego natural que surgió.

Sin embargo su madre ahora llegaba a su vida. Después de mas de quince años de trayectoria, el Ángel de Rusia se retiraba de los escenarios para dedicarse a su familia. O eso es lo que decían algunas revistas de las que Yuri no recordaba ni el nombre. Al parecer había sido un gran escandalo su repentino retiro, hubo reporteros que llegaron a fastidiarlo al grado de seguirlo de cerca cuando acostumbraba a salir con amigos, solo por querer obtener de él algún comentario pecaminoso sobre las razones del retiro de su madre. Sobra decir que una vez que los veía los mandaba a todos al diablo.

Honestamente no sabía que iba a pasar ahora. Si era sincero, el que empezara a vivir con su madre no era algo que le emocionara bastante. Lo sentía mas como una convivencia entre dos personas que comparten un piso, nada diferente a lo que ya tenía lidiando con Lilia y Yakov, con la diferencia tal vez de que ella no le gritaría tanto. Lo único que le molestaba es la evidente presión que estaban haciendo otros para que, tanto él como su madre convivieran el mayor tiempo posible con la esperanza de formar algún lazo, lo cual sabía perfectamente que no sucedería.

Era demasiado tarde.

Si desde cachorro dejó de reconocer su aroma como _madre_, después de su primer celo, el ultimo vestigio que los unía definitivamente terminó por cortarse. Algo bastante común entre alfas u omegas cuando un miembro de la familia pasó mucho tiempo alejado antes de que el primer celo se diera. Aunque esto mas bien tiene que ver sobre la integración y reconocimiento de olores de un núcleo familiar.

Una fuerte voz le hizo mirar hacia la puerta saliendo de sus pensamientos. Alguien había llegado, cuando su abuelo habló para recibir a esta persona supo al instante de quien se trataba. Los escuchó conversar mientras se movían por la casa, no tardaron en llegar a su habitación.

— ¡Oh vaya! Esto parece una zona de guerra _—_ frunció el ceño ignorando al hombre, dobló la revista y sin mirar la arrojó a la bolsa de la basura _—_. Parece que tienen todavía mucho trabajo.

— Yelena esperaba terminar hoy, pero incluso yo lo veo imposible _—_ agregó su abuelo.

— Puedo entenderlo, demasiados recuerdos acumulados con los años. Estoy seguro que si pudiera se llevaría toda la casa.

La manera tan conmovida con que lo dijo desconcertó a Yuri. ¿A qué clase de recuerdos se estaba refiriendo? Su madre ni siquiera vivió ahí. Desde que comenzó su carrera pasó mas tiempo en hoteles en el extranjero que en su propia casa, ni siquiera cuando nació fue suficiente para retenerla, y aunque se había mudado desde los ocho años con Lilia y Yakov a San Petersburgo, él era el único que tenía derecho a decir que tenía recuerdos en esa casa y no su madre.

— No es mas que basura _—_ dijo evidentemente molesto saliendo de la habitación, ni siquiera notó los rostros contrariados de los dos adultos _—_. Saldré a dar una vuelta, hay mucho polvo aquí adentro.

Salió sin un rumbo en especifico. Respiró hondo el aire puro, realmente necesitaba librarse de todo el polvo que estaba en sus pulmones, pero en el fondo sabía que también era la por la presencia de Andrea.

Andrea Basile era el representante de su madre. Un Italiano largucho de mediana edad al que había visto casi tanto como a su madre. Mas indiferencia de su parte no podría existir, pero eso no significa que le agradara en absoluto, su presencia resultaba molesta e intolerable. Odiaba como se portaba con él, sonriéndole patéticamente como intentando ganarse su confianza y buena estima. Para colmo su abuelo lo trataba como si fuese de la familia, con demasiada cordialidad y gentileza. ¡Si el era el culpable de que su madre no estuviera con ellos! Haciéndola trabajar por todo el maldito mundo, y aun ahora que se retiraba no los dejaba en paz. Seguía ahí como una maldita sanguijuela. ¿Por qué rayos no se regresaba a su país? Estúpido italiano de mierda.

No dudó ni por un segundo que se quedaba por su madre. No era tonto como para no notar que al insulso ese le atraía. Se portaba como un perro faldero que la seguía a todas partes, incluso los medios hablaban al respecto. Lo posesivo que era con su madre, manteniéndola extremadamente vigilada en cualquier evento, y presunto responsable de la aun soltería del Ángel de Rusia. Por esos motivos le era imposible estar cerca de él, aborrecía hasta el alma su comportamiento.

Y ahora que todos al parecer querían que se retomara su relación madre–hijo (algo imposible de lograr a estas alturas si se lo preguntaban), con la presencia de Andrea solo lo volvía peor.

— ¿Plisetsky? _—_ se detuvo _—_ ¿Eres Yuri Plisetsky?

En la calle un hombre con traje le llamó. Observó la ropa a la medida que vestía, reloj caro, zapatos inmaculados, apariencia impecable. Todo en el gritaba dinero, sabía perfectamente lo que venía. Suspiró. No tenía humor para esto.

— Oh, pero que afortunado encontrarte _—_ eso no lo creía ni de chiste. En la acera, detrás del hombre que ahora se paraba frente a él, vio el costoso coche estacionado, el chofer mirándolos _—_. Me gustaría hablar contigo si tienes un poco de tiempo.

Había un cautivador aroma que le rodeaba, no podía decir con seguridad si era un alfa o un omega, de alguna manera su mal humor se despejó.

— Mi nombre es Serguei Gusev _—_ le sonrió amablemente, del bolsillo interno del saco, sustrajo un estuche delgado de metal del que sacó una tarjeta de presentación que le extendió _—_, soy uno de los directivos del grupo Volkov, hemos estado muy interesados en ti ¿Te importaría acompañarme a tomar un café?

No tenía idea de quienes o qué era el grupo Volkov, pero se sentía muy tentado a averiguarlo. Un posible patrocinador estaba en puerta, y aunque hace unos momentos la idea de hablar con el le pareció fastidiosa, ahora lo veía de otra manera. Extendió su mano para recibir el pedazo de papel.

— Yo tomaré esto, gracias.

Le fue arrebatado, apenas y había rozado con sus dedos la tarjeta. Andrea estaba parado a su lado observando el rectángulo impreso con sus grandes lentes de marco redondo ¿En qué maldito momento llegó?

— Andrea _—_ reconoció el hombre del traje.

— Serguei _—_ respondió el italiano. Llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, escupió el humo al mismo tiempo que decía el nombre. Yuri prácticamente inhaló todo, el viento se lo dirigía a él. Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— Es un gusto verte _—_ el hombre de negocios parecía guardar la calma, pero no se veía feliz –, escuché sobre el retiro de Yelena, es una pena, tiene mucho talento todavía.

— Ella no lo siente _—_ otra calada al cigarro. Yuri ya estaba considerando gritarle, no tenía idea de que fumara _—_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos muy lejos de la cede de Volkov.

— Negocios.

— ¿Y tomaste parte de tu ajustado tiempo para hablar con Yura? ¿Quieres convertirte en su patrocinador?

— El joven Plisetsky es una futura estrella del patinaje.

_—_ Seguro lo es.

_—_ Oye, apaga eso, es molesto _—_ le gruñó cuando se hartó del humo.

_—_ Oh, lo siento Yura, tu madre me envió a buscarte. Discúlpanos Serguei tenemos que retirarnos, si deseas ser su patrocinador, ya conoces el número de Feltsman.

El adolescente quiso decir algo al igual que el tipo con el traje, pero un sonido que señalaba una llamada para el tal Serguei lo detuvo de hablar. Miró el celular y después a Andrea, los ojos hostiles con el que se dirigió al italiano le impresionaron momentáneamente, pero mas aun notar que esa misma mirada, si no mas feroz, le era devuelta por el representante de su madre. Serguei se despidió y no dijo nada mas dirigiéndose al coche. Ellos por otra parte se quedaron ahí hasta que el vehículo se marchó.

_—_ ¿Qué rayos fue eso? _—_ le gritó Yuri _—_ Acabas de hacerme perder un patrocinador ¿Lo sabías?

Con horror vio como Andrea quemaba la tarjeta de presentación dejando que el papel se consumiera.

_—_ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

El representante de su madre dejó caer en el suelo el papel chamuscado, tiró también el cigarrillo aplastándolo con su zapato. Se giró para mirarlo.

Andrea era alto para ser un beta, por lo general los betas poseían una altura promedio, pero él fácilmente podía medir cerca del metro ochenta o mas. Flacucho de piel bronceada, cabello castaño claro y unos pálidos ojos verdes que ocultaba con unas gafas de marco redondo. Lo miraba de una manera muy seria, los mismo ojos con el que acababa de mirar al otro sujeto. Se percató hasta ese momento que nunca lo había visto así, por lo general era muy idiota y simple en sus comentarios, sin embargo la aparente actitud que presenció hace un momento no tenía nada de ese toque característico de él.

No lo admitiría, pero se sintió intimidado por su mirada, como si hubiese echo algo malo y le estuviera reprendiendo calladamente.

— ¡Uf! Eso fue peligroso _—_ era como si hubiese roto el encanto, su postura se rompió y su rostro se relajó _—_. Yura, no interactúes con este tipo de gente, eso es trabajo de Yakov.

— ¿Y por qué rayos debo hacerte caso? _—_ le gritó molesto _—_ Puedo lidiar con esto, no es tu maldito problema.

Andrea pareció querer decirle algo, pero se guardó el comentario, le sonrió de manera condescendiente, como aun niño que no entendería las cosas de adultos aunque se lo explicaran, eso lo molestó mas.

— Lo entiendo, vamos a casa _—_ comenzó a andar, odiándolo lo siguió _—_. Sabes, si lo deseas también puedo ser tu representante.

Le propuso con la sonrisa idiota que tanto le fastidiaba _—_ ¿Estás demente? ¿Qué no tienes suficiente controlando a mi madre y ahora vienes por mi?

Andrea se detuvo, Yura lo pasó de largo, se paró a unos cuantos pasos, sin siquiera mirarle dijo lo siguiente:

— Ya nos hiciste mucho daño, lárgate de una vez de nuestras vidas y déjanos en paz.

Caminó sin haber notado el rostro desolado del italiano. Hasta que algo le hizo detenerse, su pecho se oprimió faltándole el aire, el vientre se calentó y todo comenzó a darle vueltas mientras un remolino de ardor lo cubría.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Se dobló por la fuerza de las sensaciones.

— ¡Yura!

Andrea había llegado a su lado. Como si fuera un salvavidas se aferró a él, incapaz de confiar en sus piernas para sostenerlo.

— No... esto es... _—_ no fue capaz de decir o pensar mas, un pequeño dolor en su pierna, confusión, mareo y todo se volvió obscuridad.

.

Al despertar se sintió asqueado, la bilis subiendo por su garganta rápidamente.

— Aquí.

Vomitó en el cubo que le colocaron en frente. El mareo que tuvo por levantarse rápidamente casi lo hace caer sobre el borde de la cama. Sus sentidos se sentían atrofiados, no era capaz de percibir nada aparte del vértigo que le hizo retroceder y quedar acostado. Cerró sus ojos, todo giraba y giraba a su alrededor. Algo frio le colocaron en la frente.

— Baja tu pierna _— _no lo hizo, la persona que estaba a su lado lo hizo por él, su pie tocó el suelo y de alguna manera sintió que dejaba de dar vueltas _—_. Ahora relájate, te sentirás mejor en un momento.

Se quedó dormido.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, la habitación estaba en penumbras, se sentía cálido y tenía un sabor amargo en su boca, su cuerpo lo percibía pesado, estaba todo pegajoso también, como si hubiese sudado muchísimo.

— Yura ¿Cómo te sientes?

Andrea se sentó en la cama a su lado, tocó su frente. En otra ocasión o en otro momento hubiese rechazado el contacto con un manotazo, pero en esos instantes no tenía fuerza ni si quiera para enojarse. Se sentía agotado, el aroma a agua de rosas que estaba en el aire le agradaba un poco.

— Qué..? _—_ su garganta la sentía pastosa, el moreno le dio un vaso de agua, le ayudó a sentarse en la cama _—_ ¿Qué paso? _—_ habló después del primer trago.

— Bebe esto también.

Una taza de té. Se percató que el aroma de rosas provenía de ahí. Tomó la infusión caliente en sus manos, inhaló profundamente antes de beber un sorbo. Era como si su cuerpo se fuera desatando de nudos que lo amarraban. Se relajó poco a poco.

Observó que no se encontraba en la casa de su abuelo, estaba en una habitación de hotel, se había hospedado en muchas de ellas como para no reconocerlas a primera vista.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? _— _le preguntó Andrea.

Miró el agua obscura con tonos rojizos que tenía en sus manos _— _Estábamos en la calle... tu... no, había alguien mas _— _su mente era un caos ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Recuerdas a quien viste antes de que yo llegara?

— Amm... _— _no era capaz de recordar, solo una forma en color azul obscuro y voces de las que tampoco entendía que pronunciaban.

Frunció el seño ¿Por qué no era capaz de recordarlo? Inhaló el aroma a rosas proveniente del té y, al igual que el vapor despejaba sus fosas nasales, pareció despejarse de la bruma que le rodeaba.

— El sujeto del traje _—_ dijo rápidamente _—_. Había un tipo en traje, un patrocinador.

— Ya veo ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

— ¿Por qué no mejor me dices qué rayos fue lo que pasó y que hago aquí?

No era idiota, algo extraño había sucedido. Andrea lo observó por un momento, su rostro ligeramente serio se rompió en una sonrisa.

— Simplemente te desmayaste, te traje aquí para no preocupar a tu mamá y a tu abuelo, además de que llamaría la atención si te llevara cargando e inconsciente hasta tu hogar.

— Es precisamente que no estoy con ellos que me resulta tu actitud muy extraña. Pareciera mas bien que estas tramando algo.

Sujetó la taza de porcelana que tenía en sus manos con fuerza, dispuesto a lanzarla al hombre. Todos sus sentidos, aunque un poco confusos, le advertían que debía estar alerta, le ocultaba o tramaba algo.

Andrea le miró por un momento, después suspiró, se retiró de la cama y se sentó al lado, en una silla cercana.

— Yura _— _su tono de voz era serio y preocupante _—._ Entraste en celo. Te cedé para evitar que colapsaras, y te inyecté un fuerte inhibidor. Mañana iremos a ver un médico para que te revise.

Sin poder controlarlo, un fuerte rubor se hizo presente en su cara. Se enfureció de inmediato. Este no era un tema que deseara hablar con él, de echo, sería la ultima persona en el mundo con la cual hablaría respecto a su celo.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? _— _preguntó molesto y a la defensiva.

— Antes de desmayarte ¿No te sentiste extraño? ¿Con un gran calor naciendo desde el interior de tu cuerpo? Similar a un celo.

Seguía furioso _—_ ¡No hay forma de que lo fuera! ¿Cómo es que tu lo sabrías?

— Se reconocer los síntomas.

— Actuaste demasiado rápido. Y eso no explica porqué no están ni mi abuelo o mi madre aquí. Debiste de haberles avisado.

Lo miraba duramente, existía algo que no dejaba de desagradarle de esta situación. El silencio de Andrea lo perturbaba mas.

— No era tu ciclo natural, fuiste inducido al celo por una feromona muy potente.

— ¿Qué? _— _ahora si que no entendía que diablos parloteaba.

— El hombre con el que estabas hablando planeaba drogarte para inducirte a un celo y aprovecharse de ti en ese momento. Probablemente tomaría fotos o videos, te chantajearía y terminarías convirtiéndote en su juguete.

Sudó frio, no sabía si era por lo mal que se sentía o por las palabras tan crudas que acababa de escuchar. Definitivamente el italiano sufría de personalidad múltiple. La seriedad con la que hablaba no le era familiar en absoluto.

— Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?

— No Yura, no lo hago. Estoy mas relacionado con este tipo de situaciones de lo que crees. Lo único que me pregunto es en qué momento te expuso a la feromona. Creí que había llegado a tiempo para evitarlo.

El adolescente estaba sin habla, demasiado abrumado para lo que estaba escuchando, aun indeciso en creerle o no.

— Prométeme que a partir de ahora no hablaras con ninguna persona que diga querer ser tu patrocinador o muestre interés en ti. No aceptes nada de lo que te ofrezcan y aléjate de ellos, especialmente nunca te quedes a solas en ningún espacio cerrado. Todos en el medio saben que tu representante es Yakov, no tienen porque dirigirse a ti, tienen que hablar con él primero. Diles eso si alguien mas se vuelve a acercar, no importa si son betas u omegas. Desconfía.

La seriedad de la advertencia no era para tomársela a juego. Lo miró enojado y confuso.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?

Andrea lo observó por un momento antes de que una sonrisa que no demostraba en nada felicidad se formó en su rostro _— _Casi de la misma manera en la que tu acabas de enterarte _— _quiso saber mas al respecto pero el italiano se le adelantó _—. _¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que puedas ir a casa ahora?

Se sentía confundido, pero no físicamente. Afirmó moviendo la cabeza. A pesar de todo quería irse a casa.

Tomaron un taxi, viajaron en silencio. El viento fresco de la tarde le ayudó a despejarse. Tenía dudas y muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza, el mismo Andrea lo notó, antes de entrar a la casa de su abuelo habló.

— Mañana vendré por ti, platicaremos si eso es lo que quieres _— _estuvo de acuerdo _—._Toma un baño con agua fría, después uno con agua caliente, el vapor ayudará, si tienes alguna fragancia para el baño úsala. Y no le digas a tu madre lo que acaba de pasar, si se entera se enfermará de la preocupación.

Le molestaba y odiaba que le diera ordenes, pero aceptó, a final de cuentas sería mas perjudicial para el si se enteraban de esto. Con la excusa de que se habían entretenido viendo cosas para el nuevo departamento, cenaron. Al día siguiente, aunque pareciera fuera de lo común, cuando Andrea pasó por él, ni su madre ni su abuelo dijeron algo al respecto, simplemente se alegraron de que al parecer su relación estaba cambiando para bien.

Se sentaron en un café, apartados del resto de los clientes, una esquina discreta en el segundo piso al lado de una ventana y rodeados de muchas plantas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor.

— De aquí iremos a ver a un doctor, es posible que tus hormonas o ciclo se desequilibren, el inhibidor que use es un poco fuerte para alguien de tu edad.

Después de ordenar, Andrea hizo una advertencia que no esperaba.

— Antes de comenzar, creo que sabes perfectamente que al tocar este tema inevitablemente hablaremos de cierta persona ¿Verdad? Sospecho que incluso pensaste en ello.

Realmente le sorprendía el cambio en la actitud de este hombre. Lucía tranquilo pero no relajado, su sonrisa no era honesta, como si aquella personalidad risueña y torpe fueran una fachada a esto que estaba viendo. Pero sabía muy bien en lo que se estaba metiendo. Efectivamente, sabía perfectamente de quien hablarían en este momento. No había manera de que lo que acababa de pasar ayer y lo que estaban a punto de hablar no tuvieran relación con la única persona que tenían en común.

— Mi madre — declaró — . Si ya has visto algo como lo de ayer, es porque le sucedió a ella ¿No es así?

— A sí es.

Apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa. Tal vez no tenían un lazo que los uniera como familia a base del instinto, pero no quitaba el echo de quien era y que se preocupara por ella, tal vez no la reconocía como su madre, pero tampoco le era indiferente.

— Dime que pasó — se sintió ansioso por saber.

El italiano al aceptar su respuesta relajó su postura. Miró hacia la ventana, las personas pasando por la calle ajenas a lo que estaba a punto de contar. Yuri por un momento se desesperó, quería hacerlo hablar de una maldita vez, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo en los rasgos del hombre que de pronto le pareció muy cansado y muy viejo.

— Si quieres saberlo, tengo que comenzar desde el principio.

"Era muy joven cuando comencé a trabajar como asistente de Fabrizio Basile, el primer maestro de tu madre. En ese entonces era el mejor maestro de música de toda Italia, no había nadie que no lo conociera, cientos de artistas peleaban por estar bajo su tutela, incluso una sola clase de una hora era disputada. Cada alumno que estaba con el se convertía en un éxito seguro, desde cantantes de opera e incluso música moderna, fue el primero en aceptar a las nuevas generaciones y por supuesto en darles su apoyo y prepararlos, incluyendo bandas de rock.

Pero, otro de sus grandes talentos no era solo preparar a futuros cantes, si no también en encontrarlos. Su oído era muy bueno, y nunca se equivocaba, no solo para reconocer una buena voz, también para la música. De esa manera fue que encontró a Yelena, a tu madre.

Todo comenzó precisamente aquí, en Moscú. Habíamos venido porque fue contratado como consultor en una opera. Nos perdimos cuando llegamos, mi ruso no era lo suficientemente bueno, pero él no se mostró molesto en absoluto, simplemente me dijo que siguiéramos andando y disfrutáramos de la vista, al fin y al cabo éramos turistas. Fue ahí cuando lo escuchamos. El susurro que el viento nos traía, un llamado difícil de ignorar. Provenía de una plaza no muy lejos de donde estábamos. Era un especie de festival. Había un escenario, las personas por debajo estaban inusualmente calladas, al igual que nosotros, observando el magnifico espectáculo del ángel que estaba cantando. No había otra manera de describirlo por que eso parecía.

Yelena solo tenía catorce años, pero su voz era algo que nunca en mi vida había escuchado. Cantaba "Oh mio babbino caro" de una manera espectacular. Ese momento supe que ella era alguien especial, al igual que Fabrizio.

No lo pensó ni un solo segundo cuando extendió la invitación a tu abuelo de inscribirla en el conservatorio. Su talento era innato y no había duda de que se convertiría en alguien famosa. Pero tu madre, aun siendo tan joven no pensaba en el éxito o la fama, ella solo amaba cantar y era lo único que deseaba hacer.

Tu abuelo que era alguien muy intimidante en esa época, pareció un poco dudoso, pero aceptó, lo hizo por ella, incapaz de decirle que no. Yelena estuvo tomando clases con Fabrizio mientras trabajaba para la opera, pero cuando el contrato terminó, ella regresó con nosotros a Italia. Estudió en el conservatorio que el mismo Fabrizio había fundado, con excelentes maestros y grandes contactos en el medio artístico".

Las bebidas llegaron, Yuri bebió del té de rosas que ordenó. Después de que Andrea diera el primer trago continuó.

— Desde que Yelena llegó al conservatorio, las giras por parte de Fabrizio se detuvieron, no hubo mas viajes al extranjero, ni consultas personales para artistas. Rechazó incluso la dirección artística de una película musical en América, los rumores dicen que la cifra acordada era de seis números. Se mantuvo en Italia, dando clases, instruyendo a Yelena.

"Mi cercanía me permitió darme cuenta que Fabrizio pareció aislarla de los demás, solamente él le daba clases, algunos maestros que fueran omegas y betas ocasionalmente le enseñaban música, pero... ningún alfa podía acercarse a ella, ya sea alumno o maestro, los alejaba con un cuidado muy bien disimulado. Y si salían al pueblo solo podía hacerlo en su presencia. Ni siquiera la mostraba a representantes, o le permitía participar en obras con la excusa de que ella todavía no estaba lista y que era muy joven para exponerla al abrumador medio artístico.

Yo le di la razón a ese pensamiento, pero, dudaba que Yelena no fuera capaz de soportar la fama que seguramente se le vendría encima una vez que hiciera su debut, a pesar de verse pequeña y delicada no era en absoluto nada de eso, tenía su carácter cuando se le provocaba.

De esta manera pasaron los primeros meses. A pesar de que coincidía con ciertas reglas de Fabrizio, no me pareció justo el estricto control y restricción que ejercía en ella, así que ideamos un plan, cuando yo estaba a cargo de la guardia, le permitía a ella y a otros alumnos salir a divertirse al pueblo.

En ese entonces, Luciano, era el alumno de mayor edad que había en el conservatorio, así que a él lo hacía responsable de la seguridad del resto, y que regresaran a una hora razonable. No tengo que describirte que a partir de esas salidas su actitud cambio por completo, se veía mas viva y entusiasmada.

La necedad de Fabrizio de no querer abandonar Italia o el conservatorio me llevó a mi a suplantarlo en importantes proyectos. Era un completo novato, pero fui aprendiendo gracias a la ayuda de otras personas.

Fue a finales de ese año que me enteré de una verdad acerca de Fabrizio.

Habíamos echo un viaje juntos a Alemania, uno de los pocos que había aceptado fuera del país. Por la noche lo había ido a visitar a su habitación acerca de unos detalles en su agenda. Al entrar me topé con algo que no esperaba ver.

En su cama había una mujer desnuda, el también lo estaba. Resultaba evidente lo que estaban apunto de suceder, sin embargo eso no fue lo que me sorprendió. Reconocí a la mujer, sabía quien era, una bailarina omega muy famosa de la época. Mientras Fabrizio trataba de excusarse noté que la mujer actuaba extraño, parecía ida, ausente, como si estuviera en celo, pero era diferente. Me percaté de un extraño aroma, un incienso al lado de la cama, el humo cubriendo la habitación, soy beta, pero aun así fui capaz de entender lo que era eso, incluso a mi me afectó.

Ese fue mi primer contacto con ese tipo de drogas.

Me consternó darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Confronté a Fabrizio casi a la fuerza de mis puños. Esa noche me reveló que él no era un beta como había echo creer a todo el mundo, era un alfa, pero poseía una incapacidad, no era capaz de producir suficientes feromonas para atraer a un omega o ser capaz de excitarse, no tenía celo. Se sentía impotente, y tenía que recurrir a estas "alternativas" si deseaba satisfacerse físicamente.

Me enfurecí y le recriminé lo que estaba haciendo, el gran problema en el que estaría metido si alguien llegase a enterarse de esto. Inmediatamente pensé en los chicos el conservatorio, en Yelena particularmente. Me juró que nunca había ni intentaría nada con los niños. Los veía como a sus hijos, no era un monstruo.

Yo le creí porque había verdad en sus palabras. Si el hubiese intentado algo con alguno de los chicos no sería capaz de ocultarlo, aunque en ese entonces no sabía del alcance de la droga, cualquier cambio en los chicos sería notada. Pero hasta el momento todos actuaban normales, felices y contentos de estar ahí, de lo contrario algunos no regresarían después de las vacaciones que tenían dos veces al año.

Pero esa noche me había dicho la verdad y me había mentido. Esa verdad la descubrí un poco tarde, cuando el primer celo de Yelena llegó".

Yuri se tensó, no quería saber lo que pudo haber ocurrido, no deseaba saberlo.

— Yura — habló Andrea con una de sus sonsas sonrisas tranquilizantes y reales —. No pasó lo que crees, te lo puedo asegurar _— _sabía que ambos pensaban lo mismo _— _ de echo, creo que ni siquiera puedes adivinar lo que ocurrió posteriormente.

Se relajó un poco con sus palabras.

— Después de esa noche la actitud de Fabrizio hacia Yelena cambió. Ya no era tan asfixiante con ella, le dio mas libertad, pero sospechaba que solo lo había echo por mi, para que no malinterpretara sus acciones. En ese entonces me volví algo sobreprotector con todos los chicos del conservatorio y vigilaba de cerca todas las acciones de Fabrizio.

"Cuando el celo de Yelena llegó yo definitivamente estaba preocupado, no me creía del todo lo que me había contado respecto a que sus hormonas no afectaban a los omegas y estas a su vez no le afectaban a él. Había observado como se comportaba a su alrededor, y definitivamente algo había cambiado.

Un omega hasta que no llega su celo, no es capaz de producir suficientes feromonas para llamar la atención de un alfa. Después del primer celo de Yelena, resultó obvio que llamaba mucho la atención tanto dentro como fuera del conservatorio, los supresores que ella tomaba eran muy fuertes. En ese momento la actitud de Fabrizio cambió, de nuevo volvió a querer comportarse un poco obsesivo con ella, aunque, conmigo vigilándolo no hizo mucho al respecto, estoy seguro de que incluso me odiaba".

— Si estaba obsesionado con mi madre, y tu al parecer eras un estorbo ¿Por qué no te despidió? — preguntó Yuri.

— Por que sabía que lo descubriría. Si Fabrizio me despedía es porque sabía que intentaría algo con los niños del conservatorio. Yo no lo permitiría. Me aseguraría de dejar su reputación por los suelos, comenzando con el echo de que había engañado a todos diciendo que era un beta. Fabrizio podía tener muy buenos contactos y personas poderosas que lo apoyaban del medio, pero también se había ganado muchos enemigos que estaban ansiosos por verlo destruido.

"Me di cuenta ese año que Fabrizio me había mentido respecto a su incapacidad de percibir las hormonas omega. El era capaz de olfatearlas. Y lo que había dicho acerca de que no podía tener una erección, también había sido una mentira. Si un alfa no es capaz de producir feromonas para atraer a un omega, eso prácticamente lo convierte en un beta, sin embargo él si era capaz de percibirlas, por lo tanto la excitación era posible, que él no pudiera excitar de vuelta era el verdadero problema que tenía.

Le advertí a Yelena que bajo ninguna circunstancia se quedara a solas con Fabrizio.

Así pasó un año y en ese momento tomé una decisión. Sacaría a Yelena del conservatorio, me convertiría en su representante. Lo tenía todo planeado, un viaje a Austria y un buen contacto mio le consiguió una audición en Viena. Cuando regresé, dispuesto a renunciar, no me esperaba la noticia que recibí.

Fabrizio se había llevado a Yelena a Venecia para una audición. Ni siquiera lo dudé en ir tras ellos. Sabía lo que él haría. Afortunadamente me llevaban un par de horas de ventaja, no tendría que ser _tarde_ para cuando los alcanzara.

Mi ayuda ni siquiera fue requerida.

Y es aquí Yura donde te diré, que tienes mas parecido a tu madre de lo que crees, no solo físicamente, si no también en esa actitud que posees".

Los ojos de Andrea brillaron un orgullo que le hizo estremecer.

— Cuando llegué al hotel donde se hospedaban, un grupo de policías se encontraba rodeando el lugar, vi, como un muy golpeado Fabrizio era sacado en camilla, inconsciente con el rostro irreconocible y tu madre siendo detenida por unos oficiales, amenazando a viva voz que mataría a Fabrizio y lo haría comerse su... —carraspeó la garganta —No creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles.

"Estaba confuso con la situación. No creí cuando los oficiales me dijeron que ella había dejado a Fabrizio de esa manera. Cuando fui a la estación de policía, me enteré que pensaban que tu madre era una prostituta que planeaba robar a Fabrizio drogándolo, pero él, al intentar defenderse de ella, Yelena lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo según la declaración de un testigo que dios sabe de donde sacó esa idea. Por supuesto que yo declare en contra de toda esa atrocidad. El crimen por lo que se le acusaba era grave, y en ese tiempo la palabra de un alfa valía mas que la de un omega, especialmente porque tal estafa por parte de omegas prostitutas al parecer resultaba usual por aquellos lados.

Pero un intento de robo y agravio, resultaba un delito menor contra un intento de violación y agravio a una omega menor de edad y embarazada. Eso cambió todo el panorama. A si es Yura, para ese momento, tu madre ya tenía dos meses de embarazo de ti. Y fuiste tu quien la salvó esa noche".

— ¿Pero, qué paso realmente? — gritó irritado — ¿Cómo es que mi madre logró defenderse de ese idiota bastardo? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

— Verás, las hormonas generadas por un omega en estado de embarazo son mas fuertes que las de un alfa. Prácticamente eso evitó que cayera ante la droga basada en hormonas que Fabrizio había usado en ella, lo que le permitió defenderse.

"Pero la verdad detrás de la agresión es que Fabrizio perdió la cordura cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Cómo al parecer su carrera al fin despegaría, Yelena le contó a Fabrizio sobre su embarazo, eso lo hizo enloquecer. La golpeó para intentar que abortara, y cuando creyó que la había drogado e intentó violarla, fue cuando Yelena aprovechó para regresarle todo lo que le había echo y mas".

Andrea guardó silencio por un momento.

— Yura, no se quien es tu padre, eso es algo que tendrás que hablar con tu madre si deseas saberlo. Pero te puedo asegurar que no es Fabrizio. No hubiese reaccionado de esa manera de serlo.

Yuri estaba consternado, confuso y molesto. Si era honesto quería preguntar, pero dada la increíble información que estaba obteniendo decidió dejarlo de lado, ese era el secreto de su madre. Por el momento, el saber que no era el hijo de ese bastardo le bastaba. Por otro lado, pensar que su madre había pasado por tal situación le parecía imposible de creer y le enfurecía al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar odiar al bastardo ese que se atrevió a golpearla.

— ¿Cómo es que no se sabe nada de esto? — preguntó una vez que absorbió y aceptó todo lo que Andrea le había contado — Hay biografías de ella en todas partes y en ninguna mencionan una situación así. Cualquier reportero sanguijuela lo habría descubierto.

El italiano se quedó callado. Observó la tasa vacía frente a él. La camarera llegó ofreciéndoles algo mas del menú. Andrea pidió una tetera de té de rosas para Yuri y mas café para él. Cuando se retiró la mesera, continuó.

— Aquí es donde las cosas se tornan mal.

"Al día siguiente, mientras veía la forma de sacar a Yelena de prisión, un hombre con traje muy elegante me visitó a mi habitación de hotel. Como te había contado antes, me habían dicho que Fabrizio y tu madre habían ido a una audición. No fue así. El caballero que me visitó me contó lo que pasó la noche antes de que Yelena fuera a la cárcel y Fabrizio se encontrara inconsciente en un hospital.

Al parecer, firmaron un contrato en donde Yelena trabajaría para ellos de manera obligada por siete años. La firma de tu madre y de Fabrizio como su representante y tutor estaban ahí. En caso de incumplimiento, exigían que el adelanto que se les fue dado la pasada noche les fuera devuelto.

Dada la situación resultaba obvio que su contrato ya no podía cumplirse, con una futura demanda y juicio en camino donde el principal contratista estaba envuelto en un gran escándalo con cárcel de por medio, podían dar por perdido todo el acuerdo.

Por supuesto que el pago adelantado se había esfumado. Quien sabe donde lo había escondido Fabrizio o si es que no lo habían robado de la habitación cuando fueron arrestados la pasada noche. La cantidad era muy grande, ni siquiera pude imaginar como es que fue posible que le entregaran tal suma en efectivo.

Leí el contrato rápidamente, era una completa estafa, seguramente Fabrizio y ese hombre habían echo otro acuerdo _por debajo de la mesa_, porque no ganaba un porcentaje de las presentaciones de Yelena, nosotros teníamos que cubrir una cuota anual completamente absurda como pago.

Aunque estaba dispuesto a pelar, no lo hice, porque aquel hombre al ver mis intenciones alegó, que, si veía perdida su inversión, se aseguraría de que Fabrizio pagara por su falta, y Yelena sería condenada a prisión. Me ofreció una solución. Yo tomaría el lugar de Fabrizio, haciéndome cargo de Yelena como su representante. Tendría control absoluto de sus presentaciones y fechas. Tomando en cuenta el descontrolado temperamento del que aun era mi jefe, prefería dejar a Yelena en mis manos.

También me contaron sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Fabrizio. Que intentara drogar a Yelena y lo que había ocurrido con la bailarina el año pasado era solo la punta del iceberg. Al parecer tenía la costumbre de hacerle lo mismo a todos sus debutantes o aquellos que quisieran de su ayuda. Tampoco era extraño que ofreciera a quienes representaba a los patrocinadores para obtener un mejor contrato".

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, Yura se tensó ante sus palabras.

— El contrato que habían firmado poseía una cuota anual ridículamente alta, pero una persona como Fabrizio sería de capaz de cumplirla sin problemas, con su reputación, fama y _mañas_ podía lograrlo, ¿Pero yo podía hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de cumplirla sin llegar a realizar sus sucios métodos?

"No tenía que detenerme a pensarlo demasiado, acepté por el bien de Yelena.

Sin embargo le pedí algo a ese caballero, un favor que nos beneficiaría ambos. En primer lugar, todo lo que acababa de ocurrir la noche pasada no sería expuesto a ningún medio, debería ser enterrado y olvidado ya que podrían afectar a futuro las presentaciones de Yelena. Y la mas importante, Fabrizio debía estar presente en su debut, presentándola el mismo como su protegida. Después de eso, no podía acercarse jamás a ella.

El acepto gustoso. Firmé una carta de responsabilidad. Y quedé atado junto con Yelena en todo esto".

Yura estaba se había quedado sin habla. Conocer el pasado de su madre le impresionó bastante.

— Tu madre fue una víctima de las circunstancias Yura. Confió en la persona equivocada. Debes saber que nadie sabe la verdad que acabas de escuchar. Estuvimos de acuerdo en contarle a tu abuelo que todo esto fue una estafa planeada por Fabrizio. Él murió en circunstancias muy extrañas después del debut de Yelena, le dijimos que descubrimos todo esto después de su muerte, y yo tomé responsabilidad de sus actos prometiendo que la protegería a toda costa en el cumplimiento de este contrato fraudulento.

"Yakov y Lilia al ser cercanos a tu madre y a tu abuelo también se enteraron de esta situación, nos apoyaron en todo momento. Pero ninguno de ellos supo de la verdadera naturaleza de Fabrizio o lo que paso en Venecia".

El té se había terminado al igual que el café. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a las calles de Moscú.

— Me contaste todo esto para que entendiera la razón de su ausencia ¿No es así? ¿De por qué no estuvo toda mi infancia y nuestro lazo perdido?

— En parte si y en parte porque era necesario que lo supieras, piensa en mi relato como la introducción al siguiente capítulo.

— ¿Hay mas?

— ¿Recuerdas el tema principal de esta conversación?

Se quedó en blanco por un momento — ¿Las drogas que inducen el celo? — respondió después.

— Exacto, aun no hemos llegado a ese punto ¿O si?

— Lo mencionaste hace un momento.

— Si, pero no dije que fuera la ultima vez que estuvimos en contacto con ellas.

Se estremeció y dudó por un momento en querer saber al respecto. Realmente no quería enterarse de las situaciones en las que su madre estuvo expuesta, suficiente tuvo con lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

— No profundizaré en ello si no quieres, hasta lo veo innecesario. Solo te diré que durante esos siete años, propuestas indecorosas, presentaciones de empresarios de origen dudoso y la exposición a drogas, sexo y alcohol estuvieron presentes. No siempre por supuesto, pero cuando vives de este medio, un paso en falso y es tu perdición. Incluso tuvimos que cuidarnos de fans y reporteros sin escrúpulos que planeaban situaciones como estas.

"No eres tonto Yura, ya debiste de haber adivinado que tu madre fue expuesta en mas de una ocasión a ese tipo de drogas. Pero que te quede el consuelo de que nunca llegó a ser... no lo permití en ningún momento. Por algo me dicen su perro faldero. No la dejaba sola ni un segundo. Además, fue gracias a una extensa investigación y consultas que se como actuar en situaciones así. Creo que ya experimentaste eso de primera mano.

Pero, a pesar de lo caótico que pudiera parecer, no todo fue tan malo, hubo mas momentos buenos y memorables. Como la ocasión que se presentó en el coliseo romano, o cuando fue invitada a cantar junto con Luciano Pavarotti, Andrea Bocelli y Plácido Domingo. Hizo presentaciones privadas para la reina de Inglaterra, el emperador de Japón y el jeque de Abu Dabi. Todo eso demuestra lo grande que es y su increíble talento, y también su fortaleza. Porque a pesar de las circunstancias nunca se dio por vencida, tu también fuiste parte de ese impulso ¿Sabes?

— ¿Yo?

— Por supuesto ¿Crees que la amenaza de unos mafiosos italianos era suficiente para cumplir con ese estúpido contrato? Era un incentivo que tomar en cuenta debo admitir, pero, para ella, tu eras su motor que la impulsaba a continuar.

"Tus llamadas le alegraban el día, y cuando comenzaste a patinar llevaba consigo todas las grabaciones que tu abuelo enviaba de cada una de tus presentaciones. Gracias a dios que la tecnología avanzó y ahora todo está guardado en su tablet, o de lo contrario la verías cargando con un enorme bolso donde llevaba los álbumes con tus grabaciones. Ni siquiera cuando viajaba se negaba a dejarlo como equipaje documentado y subía a cabina con ellos.

Siempre fue por ti, al verte feliz, ella también lo era. Ya hemos llegado".

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio. Entraron, en el elevador fue presionado el numero ocho. Al llegar no había nada inusual, una recepcionista y ningún letrero que anunciaba donde estaban. Andrea dio su nombre y les indicaron que podían pasar, cruzaron una puerta de madera. Al entrar a aquella sala un extraño aroma a hiervas le cubrió. Resultaba una rara combinación, no sabía si le agradaba o no, pero ciertamente no le molestaba.

Un hombre mayor y muy anciano se presentó con ellos como un doctor especialista en omegas. En ese momento recordó que Andrea le había mencionado que verían uno. La consulta no fue invasiva ni incomoda a como estaba acostumbrado cada que era revisado por un doctor, si era honesto odiaba este tipo de revisiones. Pero este hombre en particular le inspiraba confianza y agrado. No le hizo preguntas intimas y personales, tales como: Si ya había tenido relaciones sexuales, y si había llevado acabo su celo acompañado de algún alfa o beta. Se enfocó mas en la situación que había pasado el día de ayer, los síntomas y si sentía algún malestar debido al inhibidor y el sedante.

Sus preguntas se desviaron después en los olores que le agradaba en esos momentos, especialmente los que le producían relajación. Y también los que detestaba o le resultaban imposibles de soportar.

El humo del cigarro fue el numero uno. Andrea sonrió y además agregó — Igual que a tu madre.

— Entonces es importante que alguien cercano a ti, o que te esté acompañado en momentos donde podrías estar comprometido, lleve consigo con un par de cigarrillos y los encienda paulatinamente.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Es malo para mí incluso olerlo.

— Porque lo omegas son mas susceptibles a los olores. Las hormonas de un alfa las percibes atreves del olfato. Cuando un alfa proyecta sus hormonas a un omega, estás pueden ser anuladas si otro aroma mas fuerte se presenta. El olor a gas, gasolina, huevos podridos y pimienta, son un ejemplo de ellos, sin embargo resulta un poco difícil encontrarte con estos aromas de forma casual y conveniente en situaciones como la que pasaste recientemente. Pero, si por salud no deseas el humo del cigarro, tengo otra opción para ti.

Del cajón de su escritorio sacó un pequeño aerosol color blanco.

— Con esto bastará — se lo entregó.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es un spray con concentrado a huevos podridos. Si te vez en una situación difícil usa esto. Tus sentidos se despertaran casi de inmediato y dejaras de estar bajo la influencia de las hormonas, podrás escapar o defenderte de una manera mas efectiva.

— Aun así le afectó — habló Andrea —, fumé delante de él, prácticamente le hice respirar el humo y no fue suficiente.

— Entonces la droga no entró atreves del olfato, tal vez lo hizo por otro medio.

— Estaban en medio de la calle. Y su efecto fue demasiado rápido — alegó.

— Dices que no bebió nada, pero el muchacho no recuerda mucho acerca de lo que sucedió. ¿Tal vez lo tocó?

Los dos se impresionaron.

— ¿Tocarlo? — preguntó Andrea.

— La piel es un órgano señor Basile y también pueden entrar drogas al organismo atreves de ella, pero su efecto suele ser mas retardado.

Yuri estaba completamente perdido ¿Cómo era posible que lo drogaran con solo tocarlo?

— La tarjeta de presentación — habló Andrea —, la tocaste, prácticamente te la arrebaté de las manos. Pero... la queme después ¿Eso no debió de haber anulado su efecto?

— O todo lo contrario, lo potenció mas — el doctor de pronto se mostró muy serio —. Últimamente he recibido casos de omegas que han sido victimas de una nueva droga, no recuerdan nada, pero las pruebas de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales son evidentes. Según testigos y la policía no había nada extraño con aquellas personas que les rodeaban. En algunos de los videos recuperados como evidencia, muestran que quemaban algo en su presencia, como papel, y justo después colapsaban. Debido a la rápida acción dudaba que se tratara de algo inalado, me doy cuenta, gracias a ustedes que estábamos equivocados con esta teoría, posiblemente se trate de ambos.

Un muy raro silencio quedó en los tres hombres, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

— Lo siento Yura, yo lo provoqué — declaró Andrea rompiendo la tensión.

El adolescente no le respondió.

Aunque por el momento no había manera de cómo predecir estas situaciones, el doctor agregó que lo que había echo Andrea estuvo bien, una medida extrema antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Después de eso le hicieron orinar en un recipiente, lo que explicaba porque el italiano le hizo beber tanto té hace unos momentos, extrajeron muestras de sangre y le entregó un pequeño aparatito que media el nivel de hormonas de su cuerpo, era parecido a lo que usaban los diabéticos, solo que este era para omegas. Definitivamente estaba algo alborotado con sus hormonas, pero nada de que preocuparse.

Le recetó unas cuantas pastillas que tomaría para estabilizarse, le dijo que le prepararía una nueva suscripción de supresores e inhibidores que estuviera mas acorde con su cuerpo y su condición de vida una vez que tuviera sus resultados de sangre.

Advirtió que no tenía de que preocuparse acerca si su celo podía adelantarse nuevamente debido a esto, mientras inhale olores que le resultaban agradables y tomara las pastillas recetadas, ayudaría a su cuerpo a ajustarse rápidamente.

Salieron del consultorio, ya era media tarde para esos momentos.

— ¿Siempre llevas eso contigo? ¿Un inhibidor y un sedante? — preguntó el adolescente.

El Italiano sacó de su bolsillo una caja de metal, al abrirla había cuatro jeringas — Nunca salgo sin ellas.

Su madre debió de estar mas expuesta a estas situaciones de los que había pensado, lo mas aterrador era lo fácil que resultaba hacerlo. Solo un roce, un simple aroma en el aire, un trago y todo tu mundo podía cambiar.

— Gracias — dijo quedito, en el fondo no solo lo decía por él, si no también por su madre. El moreno afirmó con la cabeza — ¿Piensas denunciarlos? — agregó.

— Si has pasado por esto tanto como yo, sabrás que miserables como los que intentaron aprovecharse de ti no reciben el justo castigo que se merecen — no podía debatirle —. Pero si lo vuelvo a ver, ten en claro de que me asegurare que nunca mas pueda usar sus manos para andar ofreciendo sus asquerosas tarjetas.

La amenaza sonó tan real y escalofriante como la mirada afilada que le dedicaba mientras lo decía. Andrea, era definitivamente alguien de cuidado.

Mientras caminaban, Yuri decidió hacer una pregunta que estuvo rondando por su cabeza.

— Si ustedes... si ustedes fueron forzados a estar trabajando por siete años, ¿Por qué cuando el contrato terminó no regresaron? ¿Por qué ella decidió marcharse?

Andrea se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, el corazón de Yuri latía fuerte en su pecho mientras un nudo amarraba su estómago. No quería creer que su madre decidió la libertad de su carrera en lugar de él.

Los ojos verdes del italiano lo miraron extrañamente tristes, como si la respuesta le lastimaría. No ayudó mucho a su línea de pensamiento.

— Fue por miedo — declaró finalmente —. En el ultimo año de nuestro contrato hablamos sobre lo que haríamos a continuación. Lo primero en la lista fue indudablemente regresar a Moscú y descansar. Yelena quería estar contigo, ambos se necesitaban. Yo acomodé una agenda para darle un año de descanso con solo presentaciones nacionales. Eso se extendió por dos años, y todo estuvo bien.

Yuri recordó esa época, por alguna razón olvidada en el rincón de su mente. El no recuerda que fuera tanto tiempo, pero si que su madre pasó una temporada con él. En sus memorias lo había relacionado a unas vacaciones.

—Hasta que demostraste que no solo habías heredado la apariencia de tu madre — continuó Andrea — si no también un gran talento. A pesar de que eras tan joven manifestaste poseer aptitud innata en el patinaje. Tu abuelo que te había criado y visto crecer en ese ámbito sugirió entonces de enviarte con Yakov y Lilia a San Petersburgo para que te entrenaran apropiadamente; el mismo Yakov estaba dispuesto a pagar todos los gastos de tu entrenamiento. Debes saber que a pesar del rotundo éxito de tu madre apenas y logramos ahorrar algo por nuestra cuenta, escaso, si lo comparabas con la gran trayectoria y fama que poseía. Obtuvimos verdaderas ganancias durante las pocas presentaciones que mantuvo aquí en Rusia, pero, no nos motivaba el dinero en ese entonces.

"Sin embargo, y dadas las nuevas circunstancias, tu madre decidió que no sería necesario que Yakov o Lilia tomaran responsabilidad sobre ti, ella se haría cargo de tus propios gastos. Le agradeció a Yakov de corazón el ofrecimiento. A partir de ese momento comenzamos a planear el regreso del Ángel de Rusia.

No teníamos ni idea de que Yelena para ese momento se encontraba mal, bastante mal, hasta que fue muy tarde".

Se detuvieron de su andar, sentándose en una banca en una calle un poco sola. A pesar de no tener hambre ninguno de los dos, compraron un par de sandwichs solo para llenar el estómago.

— Al principio entendí sus motivos. El entrenamiento de un patinador, aun siendo tan joven, no es barata. Necesitas patines que mientras siguieras creciendo serian cambiados, trajes y presupuesto para moverte en cada competencia fuera de San Petersburgo, además de tus clases de ballet, también había que sumar toda la indumentaria de eso y cualquier otro curso al que fueras llevado, como tus clases de ingles y francés. Que la verdad no entiendo porque eligió francés, tomando en cuenta que el italiano hubiese sido mas fácil para ti, lo abrías perfeccionado con nosotros sin ningún problema.

Se quejó. Para Yuri resultaba obvio que el idioma natal de Andrea fuera excluido le resultó molesto.

— Cubrir esos gastos no generaban ningún problema, porque a pesar de que Yakov y Lilia se habían ofrecido en pagar todo, algo a lo que no accedieron fue a recibir un cobro por sus servicios como instructores, así como por recibirte en su propia casa y correr con los gastos de tu alimentación y cuidado.

"Cada vez que ganabas una competencia su alegría y entusiasmo la hacían brillar de manera incandescente, sus presentaciones mejoraban indudablemente".

— _Si Yura se esfuerza yo también lo haré._

— _No pedo rendirme cuando mi hijo tampoco lo hace._

— No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que escuché esas palabras, y como las usaba de excusa para hacerse daño así misma. Incrementó su carga de trabajo, con el pretexto de que tu merecías lo mejor de lo mejor.

"Cuando se enteró de que hiciste un comercial junto con Víktor Nikiforov para una línea de ropa entró en pánico, sufrió un ataque de histeria. Le gritó a Yakov por haberla traicionado de esa manera y le prohibió que tuvieras patrocinadores. No los necesitabas si la tenías a ella, a su madre, que se haría cargo de ti.

En ese momento me di cuenta que había algo terriblemente mal con Yelena, aunque traté de hablarlo con ella me ignoró y en varias ocasiones discutimos. En ese año comenzó a aceptar tratos sin mi consentimiento, sus presentaciones se volvieron insostenibles, con fechas demasiado cercanas entre ellas sin tiempo de descanso. Pareciera que habíamos vuelto a cuando estábamos obligados por la cuota del contrato, solo que ahora discutíamos en lugar de apoyarnos. Siendo consiente de lo que era capaz de ganar se volvió una obsesión para ella el llegar a esa cantidad de dinero".

— _¿Qué pasa si Yura se lastima y no puede continuar su carrera? Tiene que tener un fondo para esa situación. El no tiene que preocuparse por el futuro, yo me haré cargo. _

— Y lo peor de todo es que se expuso a varias situaciones como la que acabas de pasar — se quedó en silencio un instante —. Habíamos prometido que nunca se expondría a eso de nuevo, no en esta ocasión, se supone que las cosas serian diferentes... hubo momentos en los que creí...

A pesar de que cubrió su rostro, Yuri notó las lagrimas que corrían por la mejillas del italiano, y cómo también se deslizaban en su propia cara. Le resultaba imposible no sentirse afectado por lo que estaba escuchando, especialmente con lo alborotadas que estaban sus hormonas, se sentía diferente a lo usual, estaba mas sensible y expuesto.

— Cuando la ayudé, esa ultima vez que fue victima de una maldita droga, le advertí que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto. Si ella seguía de esa manera, iba a renunciar.

"Fue ahí que me confesó que tenía miedo de que fueras expuesto a esas situaciones, a que alguien fuera capaz de engañarte y hacer contigo lo que quisieran con la excusa de que querían ayudarte en tu carrera. Estaba aterrada de solo pensarlo.

Andrea comenzó a reírse. Seguía llorando, pero la risa no paraba.

— Que ironía que justamente eso que tanto teme estuvo a punto de sucederte ¡Y ayer precisamente! — soltó una carcajada en ese punto — ¡Y yo que le había prometido y asegurado que tu nunca pasarías por una situación así!

Continuo riéndose desquiciadamente hasta que poco a poco se detuvo. Todo quedó en silencio. Solo el jadeo de su respiración se escuchaba en la noche que comenzaba a cubrirlos. Yura lloró en silencio, observando a Andrea, todo roto y cansado.

— Con la ayuda de tu abuelo la convencimos que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, que estabas en buenas manos. Decidimos que lo mejor sería que descansara, que viniera aquí, contigo y con tu abuelo. Ella aceptó, pero, todavía no estaba del todo bien. Sufría pequeños ataques de histeria. Todos relacionados a ti. La llevamos con un médico especialista en secreto. Nos dijo aquello que ya nos temíamos.

"La reacción y actitud de Yelena era el resultado del vinculo roto entre madre y cachorro. Al ser incapaz de _sentirte,_ ella buscaba satisfacer ese estado de protección hacia ti con el dinero. Brindándote confort y seguridad atreves de él. Al saber que tu estabas bien, ella también se sentía bien creyendo que cumplía su rol de madre.

No se dio cuenta que esas acciones fueron precisamente los que los llevaron a separarlos por completo. Si ella no hubiese aceptado trabajar nuevamente, de esa manera tan obsesionada posiblemente el lazo se hubiera restablecido, pero ahora..."

Andrea suspiró cansado, un vaho por el frio que comenzaba a hacer salió de su boca. Observó el cielo nocturno, esperaba que fuera una noche despejada, tenía ganas de ver las estrellas.

— No es tu culpa Yura.

Colocó una mano en la espalda del muchacho. Yuri estaba doblado en la banca, conteniendo las ganas de gritar mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos.

— Como te dije, ella solo es víctima de las circunstancias. Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa.

Si la tenía, tenía toda la culpa.

Porque Yura recordaba todos sus caprichos. Los berrinches que hacía para tener todo lo que deseaba, desde sus patines personalizados, marcas de lujo en ropa y accesorios, volar en primera clase a sus competencias y hospedarse en las mejores suites de hotel si la habitación asignada no era de su agrado. Todo eso lo exigía con descaro basándose en el echo de que su madre pagaba por todo, que era lo suficientemente rica para proveérselo. Y no tenía ningún remordimiento en sus compras, o la cantidad de dígitos en la cuenta final.

Que importaba si su madre no estaba con él, su deber era mantenerlo. Nunca se limitó. Era una manera de hacerle pagar su ausencia.

Ahora todo pesaba, la suma de todas su compras y caprichos venían a el con la factura mas grande que jamás imaginó que pagaría. Le perforaba el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar, las lagrimas se desbordaban incapaz de detenerlas, no podía, no podía soportar el dolor ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Él también tenía parte de la culpa... él principalmente había provocado su caída. Él los había separado.

.

.

El sonido de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba entre los dos jóvenes. El adolescente le daba la espalda mirando fijamente al mar.

Yuuri no era capaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La verdad que Yurio le rebelaba. Por eso había estado tan recio en hablar al respecto. No era algo que serías capaz de contar a cualquiera y fácilmente. Agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón que le tuviera la confianza de hablar sobre ello.

— Al final no regresó a Rusia — continuó Yurio —. La llevaron a una clínica especial en Suiza para que se recuperara, ocultaron ese echo alegando un descanso y preparación. Estuvo ahí cerca de seis meses, hasta que ocurrió lo inimaginable. Mi madre perdió su voz.

El impacto de escuchar tal declaración no lo ocultó.

— Pero a pesar de eso, ella no se desanimó o deprimió. Fue como si fuera liberada de una carga.

Yura seguía observando el mar, se notaba demasiado tranquilo.

— Recuperó su voz, eventualmente y con ayuda de terapia — continuó —, pero ya no es capaz de cantar. El anuncio de su retiro se volvió inminente.

Todo era abrumador para Yuuri. Haber pasado por tanto siendo tan joven. No podía ni imaginarse en una situación así.

No quería decirle palabras de consuelo a Yurio, sabía que no las aceptaría, ni mucho menos tenía que mirarlo con pena por la situación de su madre, eso sería aun peor, así que decidió callar. No sabía que expresión poner una vez que el rubio se diera la vuelta para mirarlo.

Pensó, que a pesar de cómo se había tornado las cosas entre madre e hijo, el adolescente se veía extrañamente calmado. Observó la playa. Dejando que las gaviotas y las olas llenaran el silencio.

— Ágape... — recordó en ese momento — la versión de Ágape que yo patiné es la de tu madre.

Abrió los ojos con asombro ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo fue posible que no lo relacionara? Ahora todo tenía sentido.

El adolescente se giró para verlo. Brillantes ojos lo miraron fijamente.

— Encontré el video en casa de Lilia cuando mudamos mis cosas al nuevo departamento. Ella me dijo si estaba listo para ver lo que en verdad era patinar, y me lo mostró.

"Esa canción fue la que mi madre cantó en su debut, mientras estaba embarazada. Ella la había escogido precisamente por eso. Ese fue el voto que ella hizo para mi. Y estoy aquí honrando ese voto Katsudon, ese es el motivo de que escogiera ágape.

Antes me preguntaste en qué pienso cuando patino, mi respuesta no ha cambiado. Patino para ganar, para demostrarle a quien sea que no podrán vencerme, porque no estoy dispuesto a rendirme. Mi madre no perdió su voz en vano, nuestro vinculo no se rompió por nada. Estoy aquí para probarlo, en la pista de hielo y en cualquier lugar".

La fuerza con la que se expresó hizo a su corazón latir avivado en su pecho. Resultaba increíble cuanta determinación se albergaba en alguien tan pequeño. Cuanta fuerza y decisión para lograr su objetivo. Se vio envuelto en esa misma resolución y vibró de igual manera.

— Ahora que lo sé — lo miró orgulloso —. Me temo que mi coreografía no es suficiente para hacer justicia a lo que quieres expresar. Tendremos que crear una nueva. ¿Estas listo para este nuevo reto, Yura?

El mas joven no esperaba que lo llamara de esa manera, ni mucho menos el desafío. Pero, con una sonrisa que igualaba su entusiasmo respondió.

— Por supuesto. Entrenador.

.

.

.


End file.
